Revolution
by Enchanted0ne
Summary: For the sake of her loved ones, Ithilia Finarfiniel would exercise the use of her spiritual and physical abilities to fight evil—even if the price to pay were unexpected complications within her peaceful-turned-havoc-filled life. Book 1
1. The Calm Before the Storm

**Apparently, Haldir's birthdate is unknown soooooooo ;D**

**TIME FOR FUN :D**

**But yeah, I'm not too accurate on the history of everything since there is so much information. Sorry if I get things wrong ;P**

**This story will be in Ithilia's POV since it's her past. DURR- I'm JK don't hate me**

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm**

"You should not be so low of energy this quickly, brother!" I taunted, Angrod's midnight-black sword clashing with mine once more.

His exposed upper body glistened merrily with sweat in the afternoon light of the sun as he raised a hand in defeat, lowering his weapon. "Sister, you aren't giving me a fair oppurtunity." He panted, resting his weight against the blade. I peered at him warily as if he suddenly became as simpleminded as an Orc. Perhaps he had.

"Who in their right mind would give you a chance to kill them?" I huffed, briefly averting my eyes in exasperation.

"You." Angrod grinned, shifting his gaze from mine to a figure behind me. The cheeky grin faded as an adorable pink flush spread across his fair face, giving me reason to smirk.

He never recovered from the intoxicating euphoria of love at first sight for his beloved, even after years and years of union.

"Eldalótë," I acknowledged as I turned to see the beautiful maiden walk with otherworldly grace towards us. She smiled brightly and lowered her head in recognition.

"Ithilia."

I sheathed my sword and wiped the sweat off my brow with a soft cloth that hung from my leather belt. "How fares Orodreth?"

"He is doing well. . . or. . . at least I hope he is." Eldalótë's beautiful face became forlorn as she thought of her son. Before I could offer her any consolation, a small simple smile eradicated the expression in a heartbeat. "Lady Artanis seeks your company." She said as she handed her husband a glass of cool water from the pitcher she brought with her. "She says it is a matter of great importance."

As she spoke, a fissure of anticipation shot through me. It has been a little over two weeks since I last spoke to my hot-blooded sister and I was eager to discover if she was doing well.

Nodding once in thanks, I gathered my things and began toward the stairs that stood regally to the right of me. "Thank you. I shall leave you two here alone. . . pardon me brother." I grinned, wicked intention swimming in my eyes. Angrod's face became scarlet red as he muttered curses at my retreating back.

I walked down the halls, smiling to myself. Out of the five of us, Angrod was always the one more prone to respond more emotionally, even as a small elfling! Whenever Finrod would startle him from behind playfully, he would cry for our mother.

And when she got to them from her place beside our father, who laughed from deep within his stomach as he watched on with amusement, she would sigh and shake her silver head, cradling the younger elfling to her bosom as she kissed him on the head; soothing his cries.

I was so profusely distracted, I didn't realize another elf was in the corridor until it was too late. We collided and the force resulted in me losing my balance. Contrary to my personal clumsiness, the other elf had sharp reflexes and caught me before I fell. I opened my eyes,—not knowing that I had closed them previously—and saw grey eyes, the color of an incoming storm.

The color was both seductive and deadly, like a poisonous flower. "Are you alright, milady?"

Oh my.

I could feel my body start to heat up as I realized how compromising our positions were. Thank the Valar no one else was in the corridor. The stranger's hand was on my lower back to keep me from falling hideously to the ground as he leaned over me with a package bundled under his other arm. His silver hair tumbled down like water over his broad shoulders onto my tunic-clad bosom. The arm on my back flexed and I nearly swooned from the action.

Mentally berating my weak self, I gathered my confidence and placed all my effort into uttering a sentence without stumbling like a shy doe. "Yes, thank you. Release me. I can stand." The stranger complied, but his hand lingered. Once I was stable on my feet, he stepped back with a cool, calculating smile.

"I apologize." He saluted me with a touch to his brow. "I was preoccupied with admiring the scenery." He gestured to the garden below us.

I curtsied politely, keeping my eyes trained on the marble floors. "Neither did I, milord. I am at fault as well."

Nodding curtly, the ellon detoured around me and continued on his way. Bowing once more to his retreating back, I turned and scurried the rest of the way to Artanis' room, all the while hoping that I would see the stranger once more.

Shaking my head at the absurd thought, I knocked once on the beautiful doors that towered over me in all its glory. "Sister? 'Tis me, Ithilia."

"Enter."

Pushing open the doors and taking a step through the threshold, I was surprised to see my sister standing at the balcony located at the other end of the grand suite. "Artanis? What is the matter?" I queried as I hurriedly closed the doors behind me. Strolling across the room, I studied her physique to see if any harm had come to her. When my eyes saw no damage, I relaxed and welcomed the burning rush of relief coursing through my already-heated veins.

She peered at me, her beautiful sapphire eyes staring straight into my soul. Eventually, she cracked a small smile and I swatted her lightly on the shoulder. "Tell me." I urged, trying to distract myself from a very _handsome _elf.

"Thinking back on this matter, I think I would rather discuss this topic when everyone is gathered." Artanis whispered, looking back down at the flower she held. It was a _niphredil_, a gorgeous white flower that grew within our mother's unique garden. Looking into the distance, I exhaled slowly as I watched a bird take flight.

"I will summon them."

**-o-o-o-o-**

As our mother—still in shock from the kinslaying in Alqualondë— settled into her chair, Artanis stood. Aegnor and Angrod glanced at each other with pointed looks while our father regarded her with a neutral expression, caressing his wife's hand in silent comfort.

For a moment, it seemed as if Artanis were uncertain as to whether or not to speak her mind. Her eyes sought out mine, seeking acceptance or assurance—who knows— and I gave her a small encouraging smile.

Artanis wasn't the type of elleth to be meek during family gatherings so witnessing, firsthand, her fidgeting and shifting around nervously in front of us was quite a shock. . . to myself at least. After many moments of uncomfortable silence, she met Father's impassive expression head-on and spoke firmly.

"I wish to go to Middle-Earth."


	2. Pressures Rising

**I'm still using polyvore by the way. So if you don't know, here's the link.**

** w w w .polyvore** {dot com}**/ revolution_aod /collection?id= 2664884 {**Remove spaces**}**

* * *

**Pressures Rising**

"What nonsense is that?" I murmured uneasily, thinking that this was some sort of jest that Artanis conjured to obtain more awareness from us. Recently, she's been imprisoned in her room by will, and we never bothered to go and ask if she was doing alright.

But the glare she directed at me spoke otherwise. Before I could say anything more, our father intervened before it could escalate into something violent.

"I forbid that, Artanis." He replied, his well-shaped brows shooting up for the heavens out of shock. Clearly, he wasn't expecting his daughter to state such balderdash.

I glanced over at the said elleth to see her absolutely _fuming_. _What has gotten into her? She's never this violent._ Placing my chin on the back of my hand, I pondered on whether not I should join in on the conversation. "And why ever not? You allowed and granted Finrod your blessing when he departed for Middle-Earth."

"That was under different circumstances."

Aegnor joined his father's side and tried to placate his sister, even if he were ashamed to go against her. "Middle-Earth has many perils that we do not know of. 'Tis not a safe place!"

"Are you saying that I cannot take care of myself?" Artanis screeched. Every single person present in the room turned into stone out of indecision. . . except our king and father. He was, still is, the level-headed elf in the family. . . so, to preserve his patience, I decided to take my turn in placating her. Exhaling slowly, I concentrated on my next words to steel myself for a possible verbal brawl.

"Artanis." I frowned and she looked at me with blazing sapphire eyes. "Calm yourself. You have informed us your request and we will think about it." Her eyes softened, but her glare held fast. "However, do not expect an answer as soon as you lay down the problem. The kinslaying in Alqualondë created wounds in our mother's heart that have not healed yet. You _must _give us time."

I knew she would heed my words for I was the only one who could understand the spiritual burden she carried.

The silence from Artanis made me nervous and edgy, but the eventual nod of her head in consent had a rush of relief coursing through my veins. I smiled thinly as she proceeded to march out of the room, _slamming_ the doors shut. "That was not necessary." Aegnor mumbled under his breath, staring at the closed doors as he tentatively touched his ears.

"Father, let us go." Angrod pleaded, surprising both Aegnor and I.

"N—" Father started, but I spoke first.

"Have you no shame, or perhaps your hearing is impaired, brother?" I hissed venomously. "Lord Námo _himself_ proclaimed the Prophecy of the North upon us!"

"But—"

"'Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them it shall be laid also. Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be forever.'" I snapped, repeating the Vala's recent decree.

Father closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as if he were in pain. This time, our mother was the one to comfort him. "Never utter those words within my presence, dearest daughter. My brother has wronged himself, and yet he refuses to return to Aman." He shook his head wearily.

After nonchalantly pouring myself a glass of_ limpe_ from the flask sitting between me and Angrod, I sat back and took a sip. "Your father was killed by Morgoth. Even I myself would swear an oath to avenge you, should you ever die." Setting the goblet aside, I rested my cheek on my knuckles. "I love you dearly, father. I would sail to unknown lands if it meant that justice was served. Even as I say this, I am fervently praying that the moment never comes." My mother stared at me disapprovingly and I gave her a sheepish smile.

Amused, father lowered his golden head. "I appreciate the impulse."

"Sister, walk with me?" Angrod requested suddenly as he stood from his chair, breaking the suffocating aura lingering upon our heads.

"Of course." I acquiesced, shooting a sharp look at Aegnor who nonchalantly swiped away my glass of wine as I stood from the chair. I could feel his grin searing the tingling nerves of my back as I followed Angrod out of the room, clasping my hands in front of me. Before the sudden gathering, Artanis granted me time to freshen up and change to make myself more presentable. I certainly didn't wish to attend any kind of meeting looking weary and wet with sweat.

Angrod halted beside me and I turned to face him, tilting my head in an encouraging manner. "Will you do me a favor?" I frowned. "'Tis not a hard task." He chuckled after observing my face.

Pursing my lips, I clutched my elbows. "What is this task you ask of me?"

"May you speak with father about the matter?" He blurted, his silver-blue eyes piercing my soul.

"Despite the sin that Fëanor committed in Alqualondë?" I raised a brow, hardly believing my ears. "Think twice before you speak."

"Even with the Kinslaying."

The look on his face frightened me. I've never seen such resolve from him before, not since his decision to bind himself to his wife. However, I pressed on, determined to change his mind. "Do you not care for Eldalótë? Of Mandos' Doom?"

At the mention of his beloved, Angrod stilled and ran a hand through his unbound golden hair. "I care for my wife very deeply. . . as for Mandos' doom. . . well. . ." He hesitated for a minute before giving me a lopsided grin to which I glared at. "I will face that obstacle when it bars my path."

Cuffing him on the head, I scowled as I watched him squirm and protest, but I blocked him out. _If he really wishes to then maybe. . ._ Rolling my eyes, I relented. "Stop whining like a small babe, it doesn't hurt that much. I shall see what I can do."

Angrod's grin returned full-force. "What a relief! I thank you from the bottom of my heart,"

"Your small heart." I intervened under my breath, but he ignored my comment.

"Staring into your eyes makes me frightened. They look as if you do not have any irises." He continued, twirling himself backwards once before he leaned back on the veranda railing. To the side, there was a small gate that led into mother's celestial herb and flower garden.

"I was born like this, keep your mouth shut. It's not as if your head is any brighter." I snapped as the buffoon chuckled.

"The Lady's eyes are able to be seen as they shine brightly." A familiar voice rumbled darkly. Angrod's expression clouded over and lifted his chin in an analytic manner while I swiveled around to see. . . _Oh, dearest Elbereth_. . . the attractive elf I had so rudely bumped into earlier in the day.


	3. Contractions of the Heart

**I understand that Finarfin's children left with Feanor and his host. However, when I was reading Galadriel's history, I saw that she took a different path so I assumed that she and her brothers didn't go with Feanor. All in all the history is still very confusing but with you reviewers correcting my mistakes all the time, I think I'll be able to pull through this. And please please don't complain about Haldir. This is my story, remember?**

**Thank you,**

**Enchanted0ne**

_Limpe - Wine (Q)_

_Atar - Father (Q)_

_Fëa - Soul (Q)_

_Ilúvatar - Father of All (Q)_

_Ontáre - Mother (Q)_

_Melindo - Lover (Q)_

_Leista niavá hópa elwei tarnórë__ \- __You know I do not harbor [special] feelings to anyone (Q)_

_Ni yaive, Ithiliel - I only tease, daughter (Q)_

My elvish sucks but I've studied its grammar and I should be decent. . . maybe?

* * *

**Contractions of the Heart**

Angrod propelled himself off of the marble railing to stand protectively at my side, triggering my irritation. _My existence has been on the earth for far longer__ than his! I could take care of myself._ "Who are you?" He questioned, boldly challenging the ellon in front of him.

"I am Haldir, a member of Lord Finarfin's Host. You are?" Said elf replied with a completely stoic expression. I pinched the bridge of my nose wearily. The last thing I wanted right now was to be in between two _arrogant _elves.

"Angrod, the second son and third child of Lord Finarfin." My brother muttered, his eyes scanning Haldir's figure as if he were evaluating him. While he was performing that absurd task, he swung an arm over my shoulders to which I scowled at. I forced my elbow into his ribs, in vain, as I attempted to free myself of him. He barely expressed any emotion at the attack. Haldir tilted his head at the activity.

"May you kindly remove yourself of the lady?"

"And why should I?" Another challenge.

_Wolves won't stop biting each other until one is defeated. . . Unless something intervenes. _I cogitated silently to myself, amused at the comparison.

"It seems as if she doesn't enjoy your company. It is common knowledge."

"C-Common knowledge!" Angrod spluttered, removing his arm from my shoulder to clench his hand into a fist. "Are you saying that—"

"Angrod!" I hissed, cuffing him over the head once more. He stumbled back, blinking rapidly in mild surprise. "Your manners! Go get your brother out of the room before he goes into oblivion with the _limpe _he stole from me." I snapped. I knew our younger brother had a high tolerance for alcohol, but I didn't want Angrod and Haldir fighting. . . especially on such a fine day.

Angrod's brows furrowed at the obvious lie. "He—"

"_Now_." I felt my eyes heat up in a gentle glow, threatening the use of my power.

He shut his mouth and pivoted on his foot to walk down the hall towards _atar's _study. As I watched him disappear into the room, I shook my head and sighed tiredly as I faced Haldir. "I apologize for his rude behavior." I raised my eyes to look at his face. He possessed the normal, physical, traits of an elf. Elegant nose, finely shaped mouth and brows. . . yet something within me called out for him.

"Hardly impolite, Lady. . .?" He trailed off, raising a brow in an inquiry for my name.

I smiled involuntarily. "Ithilia, my lord." Haldir's lips turned up in a smirk and I tilted my head. "Something amuses you?"

"No. Will you walk with me?" He requested politely as he strolled over to the gate in a calm and composed manner. _My, he is more refined than I thought._

"Of course." Clasping my hands in front of me once more, I followed him, all the while willing my heart to calm its erratic beating. The two of us walked in silence under the mallorn trees that mother acquired from her stay in Tol Eressëa, the island that lay off the coast of Aman. I placed a hand on my sternum, feeling the brisk, yet steady, beat of my heart. _What is this feeling? _

_Is it fear?_

_Perhaps it is something akin to familial love?_

_Love. . . that feeling is foreign to me._

Although I have learnt many things in life, I have never experienced '_heartwarming love_'. . . according to Angrod. I had originally thought that love was only held between kin, but he proved me otherwise by courting, and eventually wedding, the partner of his _fëa, _Eldalótë. Just as the memory brought warmth within my heart, it also caused it to feel as if it were missing something vitally important.

_"_What is love_!" Angrod exclaimed, the book in his hands meeting a tragic fate as it fell to the floor. "Did you now ask me what _love _is or has my hearing finally gone impaired?" He cried._

_Sighing, I leaned against the library wall as I twirled the_ niphredil _between my thumb and index finger_._ "Unless you want it to be, I suggest that you calm down and lower your voice. Everyone is asleep now."_

_He rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. "Right__—"_

_Just then, father entered the room adorned in a simple sleeping robe with his kingly mantle draped over his shoulders. "Angrod, Ithilia. . . what are you two doing awake at this time of the night?" He massaged his forehead wearily as he tried to eradicate the last traces of sleep from his mind._

_"F-Father." We both stammered, grasping for a reasonable explanation. I had forgotten that father's chambers were just a few paces away from the room. Then suddenly, Angrod dropped to his knees and displayed his to-be-pitied face to our tired king. "Ithilia dragged me out of the comforts of my bed to inquire what _love_ is!" He whined, secretly shoving the fallen book under a fainting couch, irritating me further. _How dare he? I myself couldn't sleep so I decided to take a stroll within mother's gardens. At this time of the year, all the _niphredils _were in bloom so it was a relaxing sight, seeing them extend their petals in a shroud of mist.

_"Is that so?" Father murmured slowly, his wise eyes moving to me. Resisting the urge to squirm uncomfortably, I tried producing a reason of my own. Before I could, however, he tilted his head. "Go on then, son. Tell your sister what love is." His face was neutral, but I saw the glint in those blue eyes of his._

_"Father!" I protested, absolutely flabbergasted that he would side with Angrod on this._

_Angrod smiled dreamily as he thought of his love. "Well. . ." He started and an uncomfortable shiver traveled down my spine. "It feels as if your heart constricts pleasurably every time you see _her_. You want to be the cause of her happiness and wellbeing. . ._

"—ilia. My lady!" Haldir placed a hand on my shoulder and I jolted slightly at the action, nearly tripping over my own feet. "I presume you didn't hear my words." I heard the amusement in his voice and I smiled self-consciously.

"No, my lord."

Haldir halted, causing me to pause as well. I shifted my gaze to his and I saw the storm in his eyes. "You do not need to call me a lord, for I am hardly one, Lady Ithilia. I am merely an elf that resides within these beautiful halls."

"It is the same matter here, but surely everyone is a lord in their own way." I rebutted with a raised brow. He imitated my gesture. "Every being has their own mind structure and excel at a specific talent, whether it be weaponry or being a good scholar. In the end, it really doesn't matter which echelon you're in." I lowered my gaze and fiddled with the hem of my sleeve. "All that matters is what you feel. Logic doesn't govern everything."

Silence reigned over us, but before I could say more, Haldir spoke up in something equivalent to wonder. "You speak the truth, but not all who are Firstborn live a noble life." _Fëanor. _I thought instantly, to my growing horror. Why would I ever victimize my uncle? _The Kinslaying. _Yes his actions were driven by pure rage and grief over grandfather's death, but in the past, he was a gentle elf.

"Indeed," I acquiesced, forcefully bringing my mind back to the present. "but _Ilúvatar's _will is final. He would not have awoken our ancestors without reason. Perhaps he meant for there to be both unpleasant and charming people in Arda to keep everything in balance. My brother is one of the unple—" When I realized that I had spoken too much, I bit down on my tongue and flushed a deep shade of crimson, completely mortified. _You fool, Ithilia! Never degrade one of your brothers in front of an elf you met just moments ago!_

However, to my surprise, Haldir laughed as he sat down on the white marble bench under a large mallorn. His silver robes spread out under him in a graceful arrangement as he looked at something I could not spot. "I understand your feelings. I have two brothers and they are quite. . . intolerable you could say."

"I can imagine. . ." I instantly pictured two boisterous elflings trailing after Haldir as they sang horrendous songs. When I realized what I'd said, I clasped my hands together to keep myself from fidgeting. "I did not mean to—"

"Ithilia!" Mother's voice echoed through the area around us and I turned around instinctively.

"Someone you know?" Haldir queried as he leaned down to caress an elanor blossom's petal. Every movement he conducted were filled with grace and a decent level of beauty, I realized.

"Yes. . . I shall take my leave. It was nice meeting you, Lord Haldir." I touched my brow in respect and his eyes shot up to mine immediately.

"Simply call me Haldir, lady."

_Only if you do the same to me. _"I shall think about it." Producing a small smile, I started back the way we came just as mother called for me again.

I barely caught Haldir's last words as his form traveled farther and farther away. "—ery cunning, my lady."

Shaking my head in exasperation, I looked around for _ontáre. _I shouldn't let anyone, an ellon of all things, to deter me from my objectives. With fierce determination, I put my entire soul into searching for mother.

After a fair amount of time, I found her standing on the balcony overlooking her celestial garden and ultimately, the place where Haldir and I were standing. "Mother, there you are. Is something wrong?" I queried as normally as I could, moving to stand next to her.

"Who was that ellon?" Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she caressed the elfstone on her neck. _She saw._ "Perhaps your _melindo_? The other half of your _fëa_?" She teased and my body flamed everywhere out of embarrassment.

"_Leista niavá hópa elwei tarnórë._" I muttered vehemently, wringing my hands nervously. Mother laughed and the beautiful sound lifted my drowned spirits.

"_Ni yaive, Ithiliel_." She smiled.

Lowering my head in respect, I sighed wearily. For a while, we remained in comfortable silence, content in just watching the sun make its slow descent down over the horizon. "Your father. . ." She started suddenly, her serious eyes locking onto mine as they held me in place. "He has given you all permission to leave Aman to go to Middle-Earth, if it is the path you wish to take."

Although I expected to feel elated, I only felt alarm. "Truly? He would allow his _daughter—Artanis—_ to travel to an area permeated with Morgoth's devilry?"

"We believe that experience changes one's decisions. Therefore, understanding something new other than these peaceful lands protected by the Elder King and his spouse will affect you all positively." She sighed, breaking our fixed gaze to stare into the distance. "You will have the choice, even if we fear the Dark Lord."

Sympathetically moving my hand over hers, I reached out to her with my mind in comfort. "I am sure that the outcome of all this chaos will be marvelous."

"I can only hope that the darkness clouding the land will never conquer our greater conscience."

"Then let us cling to that hope." A strong voice rumbled like thunder behind us. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was father, standing tall and proud in his robes with his great, golden staff. "_Never _lose faith, my love." He murmured, walking forward from under the archway to caress my mother's cheek. Then he leaned down to plant a lingering kiss on her brow and I knew they were communicating to each other privately.

I politely averted my eyes to look at the horizon, appreciating the phenomenal colors splattered onto the sky by the dying sun. I wondered how Artanis would have taken the news. . . would she, perhaps, faint from joy? No, she would never. . . then would she run to our brothers to tell them of her recent discovery? Most likely.

Father turned to me, drawing me out of my thoughts once more. "I presume your mother has told you about our decision?"

I spared a glance at his regal form and gave a small nod.

"Then you must also know that if you choose to explore Middle-Earth, you cannot continue to cross between the two lands. Aman will be closed off to you until the Valar give you leave." His voice was gentle and soft, the same tone I've known for over a millenia. "There will be no way to communicate with your mother or I."

"Possible eternity without you two?" I murmured, idly picking up a tree leaf that had fallen in front of me. "It only strengthens my resolve on not traveling." I chuckled light-heartedly, but I could imagine my mother's eyes closing in pain, trying her best to be strong. "Presuming that you spoke to the others about this already, what of Artanis?" I sighed, half-listening to what _I _was saying. "What was her decision?"

I could hear the sharp sigh that my father released, and I knew what path my younger sister had chosen even before he started to speak. "She is traveling to Middle-Earth in first light of the next week."

"I see."

"We wish for you to follow them." Mother spoke in a firm manner, causing me to whirl around. My right hand that remained on the banister shook with the tension in my body. "They need protection and guidance in the wild. Your father and I have given that to them over their years and now, without us, they have no assistance. You are our second-born after Finrod and thus, you are the only one who can provide and care for them." _Finrod, my beloved brother. The fairest and most beloved of. . ._

"Aegnor and Angrod are following Artanis" I changed the direction of the subject, not wanting to discuss this topic any longer.

"Like the older brothers that they are supposed to be." My mother laughed gently, sensing my reluctance and granting me mercy. "All that remains is you."

Exhaling quickly, I turned back toward the scenery. I caught the sun just as it disappeared below the horizon. Its final rays gave me warmth and beauty as father's white halls glimmered like starlight in the stream of luminosity. "May I be granted time?"

Father chuckled. "Of course, you were always one to choose wisely."

"Thank you." I lowered my head in weary respect just as the sun died as they left the balcony together, hand in hand.

* * *

**I was reading about Morgoth and saw that he stole the Silmarils and went to Middle-Earth after killing Finwë. Then Fëanor goes after him. So that's around where I am right now. Correct me if I'm wrong but please don't make me feel awkward writing a reply LOL **

**Be happy everyone! :)**

Btw. Now I'm stretching my update dates to Monday as well. So Sunday, Monday, and Friday.


	4. Weary Memories

**-1/16/15-**

**I'm sorry it took so long to revise this. I'm coming down with a cold so it's pretty hard to get inspiration from anything nowadays. _And_ I'm trying not to let myself slip into depression. Life is so hard for me right now so please bear with me!**

* * *

**Weary Memories**

"_What do you mean you didn't **choose**_?" Artanis seethed, curling her fingers into hooked claws as a violent aura surrounded her. Sighing heavily, I rubbed my temples from both exhaustion and annoyance. Her conducting this type of conversation this early in the morning only forced me to sport a nauseating headache and a short temper for the rest of the day.

"I do not think I stuttered. Did I, Artanis?" I replied in a even tone as I reached over to the fruit basket one of the kitchen maidens placed a while back. _Grape. . . orange. . . grape. . . orange. . . Why not both. . ? _I mused, swirling my hand above the assorted fruit, finally selecting a vibrantly hued orange and a viridescent grape, delicately placing the latter into my mouth. Although grapes were not my favorite fruit, they did satiate the deep hunger growing in the darkest parts of my empty stomach.

Artanis shifted her gaze to a potted plant resting peacefully in one of the few corners of my spacious chamber, her cheeks tinted a bright pink. She seemed to deflate slightly and I patiently started peeling the orange as she fidgeted before me. "No, but sister, think of the _rewards_—"

_Shrrrrk._

The orange peel separated itself from the fruit far more rapidly than the ordinary velocity that it usually took as my gaze sharpened, focusing on Artanis' shrinking form. I felt the beginnings of what could only be described as pure fury rising like a tidal wave within me.. "I am not going over this again, Artanis."

"But—"

"Journeying to Middle-Earth would mean separation between us and mother and father. Would you really want to live for eternity without anyone to help guide you along the way? If we did travel for the lands, what would we do? It is an undiscovered place filled with nothing but barren plains and mountains. With Morgoth out there—" I was cut off by Artanis' snort of laughter. I felt a vein strain in my neck from the tension in my body. To release said tightness, I returned to my chore of peeling the fruit. "Something amuses you?"

"Yes, you." She tittered gleefully, acting as if the tension in the room wasn't affecting her.

"Me?" I blinked, far too flabbergasted to create a high quality academic response to her sudden accusation.

"Yes, you worry to much." Artanis sighed, seemingly floating over to me with her natural grace. She poked me on the cheek, to which she received a glare to. "You'll be there, will you not? Along with Aegnor and Angrod. You three will give me guidance when I need it."

Exhaling, I closed my eyes as I placed a recently-peeled orange slice in my mouth. "You cannot always rely on me and your brothers."

"I know." Artanis chirped, almost _skipping _her way towards the door of my room. My eyes snapped open in shock at her sudden admittance. "Which is why I'll be extra attentive _and _I'll make sure you three stay by me." Or not.

"Arta—" I was interrupted once more, this time with a closed door and an empty room. My hand went numb, causing the remaining fruit to fall to the floor with a gentle _thud_. Swallowing excess saliva that had gathered in my mouth, I ran a hand through my unbound hair as I released a tired breath. I was tempted to just fall asleep there and then, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't get up till sun-high. _Oh what does it matter? I have nothing planned. _I closed my eyes, slowly falling into the sweet darkness of sleep. . .

**BANG**.

I jolted upward, blinking the weariness out of my eyes, as I turned my head to look at the door. Resting my elbow on the arm of the chair to support some of my weight, I then placed my cheek onto my knuckles as I gazed at the elf standing in the doorway. "What do you want, Aegnor?" I sighed for the umpteenth time. Seems like sleeping was out of the question.

"We need to talk." He said in a strong, confident voice as he strode into the room. I sat up straighter, thinking that this next topic was important. He bent down before me to retrieve my forgotten orange, placing it onto the table beside me. Then he stared into my eyes, silver clashing with ghastly-blue.

"Did something happen?" I raised a brow when Aegnor clasped my hands in his. _I hope no one was harmed in any shape or form during my exchange with Artanis. . ._

"Who is it?"

Shock filtered through my system, freezing my body once more. Excuse_ me?_

"Pardon me?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

"Who, is, it?" My idiot of a brother repeated slowly, his bright eyes alight with curiosity. Another vein strained in my neck as I realized what he meant. From the circumstances laid about before me, I need to give Angrod another lecture. Meanwhile, I gave Aegnor my sweetest smile.

"Who is what, dearest brother?"

He grinned and pulled back, ungracefully lowering himself down on the seat that Artanis had occupied earlier in the morning. "Do not try to hide it from me. Brother told me everything."

Remaining silent, I reached over to the fruit basket, taking a cluster of grapes from its place on an apple. After chewing and swallowing, I feigned nonchalance. "I have no idea what you are talking about, however whatever idiocy Angrod told you is most definitely _not _correct. You know him as well as I do, constantly blubbering nonsense when he becomes stultified." I scoffed, shaking my head.

"Hmm." He hummed, not appearing dissuaded at all. "I saw _Haldir_," He looked at me meaningfully and I met his gaze steadily, yet my body betrayed me by twitching in reaction. "walking with father just a while ago. What a handsome fellow he is. . . I can understand your attractio— _Ai! Spare me_." He caught my thrown apple easily.

"I will reinstate that Haldir is just a friend. I harbor no special feelings for him whatsoever." My words nearly came out as a shout, but I managed to keep the volume down for the sanity of those who still rested in their quarters.

A large smile formed on his face, enunciating his dimples and I cursed my lack of self-restraint. "I never mentioned anything about _special _feelings _or _friend." I swore under my breath and he laughed. "Angrod did mention something about him commenting on your eyes. . . apologies, but they really are scary." My eye twitched in annoyance and I shot him a warning glance, but he ignored me.

"So what is his profession?"

"What?"

"Is he a scholar?" Something in his eyes lighted up and I bit my tongue to keep myself together. "Oh, I know! He's a warrior. I can tell with the strength that he carries with him when he walks!" He laughed and now _I_ feared for _his _sanity. "Is he arrogant? Are you infatuated with him?"

Was he arrogant? Chivalrous, yes. . . was I infatuated. . ? A warm feeling spread throughout my body, but it was foreign and so I performed the action I did best. Crushing the warm feeling, I stood abruptly to wander over to the balcony installed into my chambers that overlooked the sparring arena. The sun was nearly up, casting its rays onto the sky which turned a beautiful shade of cerulean blue. "Leave." I murmured, placing a hand on the cold marble railing as I watched the young elves train. Ionwë, one of my favorite part-time students, twisted and lunged gracefully at a practice dummy.

"Sister—"

"I have not the patience nor the temperament to deal with your nonsense this day!" I bursted but I took a deep breath, calming my frazzled nerves as I turned my body 45 degrees to look at my defeated-looking brother through the corner of my right eye. "Go back to Angrod and inform him of his mistake. I do not believe Haldir is arrogant, nor am I infatuated with him."

Lowering his head, Aegnor solemnly exited the room.

As soon as the doors closed, I rubbed my temples to lessen the pain of the migraine that assaulted my head. "_Ai_." Sighing heavily, I broke away from the balcony.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Strolling on a path hidden beneath the closing _niphredils _in _naneth's _garden, I absentmindedly read a passage from the open book in my hands.

"_O stars that in the Sunless Year_

_With shining hand by her were sown,_  
_In windy fields now bright and clear_  
_We see your silver blossom blown!_"

I paused, my thoughts a mixture of confusion and indecision. Would I really want to establish a new life in a new world, away from mother and father? Something in me crowed its approval while my heart and mind remained hesitant.

If Lord Manwë forbade any of the Ñoldor to return—had they traveled to Middle-Earth— to Aman, then what of Finrod? He did not take part in the Kinslaying. Will the lord eventually grant_ him_ passage into the sacred land? Oh how I prayed.

Closing my eyes, I wished for my brother's safe return.

For his well being.

For _Amarië_.

Sweet Amarië, she was like another sister to me. She wept for many days after Finrod left for Middle-Earth and as she despaired, so did all of those who belonged to father's host, for they all loved Finrod.

I slowly sunk down onto the velvet-soft grass underneath a tree. Shaking my head to rid myself of the depressing thoughts, I looked down at the open book in my lap. The wind stirred, causing the pages to turn rapidly before it halted on the last page. Gently lifting the item so I could read the somewhat faded words easier, I once again read aloud.

"_Uich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhín. _

_An uich gwennen na ringyrn ambar hen. _

_Boe naid bain gwannathar,_

_Boe cuil ban firitha._

_Boe naer gwannathach._"

"You are not bound to loss and silence. For you are not bound to the circles of this world. All things must pass away, All life is doomed to fade… Sorrowing you must go." A voice recited the Westron version as he rested his right hand against the trunk of the tree I leaned against.

I nearly jumped _out_ of my skin from fright. Angling my head upwards to look at Haldir, I raised a brow. "You know this?"

He gave me an affirmative nod as he crouched down beside me. "My mother used to read it to me and my brothers when we were small elflings." Leaning forward on his forearms to gaze at the record, I saw something spark in his eyes, something akin to wonder. "This is an excerpt, correct?" He queried, carefully caressing the worn pages with his calloused hand.

"Without a doubt." I nodded, cracking a small smile. "I do not think my father nor my mother would have retrieved the aboriginal model."

Haldir returned the smile. "Indeed, for only the Valar know of its whereabouts." With a gentle grunt, he deftly lowered his haunches onto the ground as he bent his knees upwards to rest his elbows upon their peaks. As he clasped his hands, I tilted my head in awe. Every move he executed were filled with such grace, I couldn't help but stare.

Feeling my scrutinizing eyes upon his form, the ellon shifted his gaze from a _niphredil _blossom beside him to meet mine. Feeling my face flush hot, I looked away. Lifting a hand, I bit the knuckle of my index finger. To release tension.

_Why is my body reacting in such a way? Elbereth, grant me guidance for I do not know what is happening!_


	5. Violent Activity

**Don't forget to head over to my profile to have something like a visual to refer to! :) (Polyvore link)**

**2/1/15: I will finally start revising regularly every night. A little one night and a little more the next. **

* * *

**Violent Activity**

"If I may ask," Haldir murmured, quite a while later. The low, soothing tones of his voice caused me to lower my hand as I gave him my full attention. "What troubles your mind this morning, Lady Ithilia?" He peered at me sharply.

_He can see right through me._

The thought crossed, unbidden, through my mind out of amusement. After the feeling passed like all others, I refrained from rolling my eyes at the appellation. Dropping my head, I gently caressed the book's velvet cover. Staring at the intricate, floral designs decorating the spine, I pondered on how to make an appropriate remark. "Do not address me as such, have I not told you?" I murmured.

The ellon adopted a thoughtful, forged countenance and I gave him a mock glare. Haldir laughed, his gray eyes lighting up considerably. It caused my heart to twist painfully once more in unknown emotion. "You have,_ milady_." He teased, and I raised a brow. "But I respect and deem you worthy to possess the honorific."

"If that is so, then why can I not do the same?" Tilting my head, I unconsciously brushed a silver strand of hair behind my ear as I watched his expression darken into something foul.

"I'm hardly a lord." He looked away, and I stared at the warrior braids on the back of his head, wondering why he claimed such blasphemy over and over again. It was not as if he had committed a sin worthy of a Vala's punishment like uncle. If my _fëa_ trusted this elf, then he may be called a lord.

But I didn't want to force any bad memories that I did not know about onto him. I hardly knew the ellon! Who am I to judge?

"Then what about a friend?" The words slipped out of my mouth before I could think twice.

A bewildered look was my response and, to be honest, I felt no differently than him. But I did not regret what I said, for the context bore no traces of deception. Haldir offered me a small smile. "So I, a complete stranger, am now considered a friend?"

I flushed and clasped my hands together to keep their trembling from sight. . . _his_ sight in particular. "You may think of it that way. However, everyone who lives in this pristine abode are familiar with each other. . . leastwise, my father does." I tilted my head upward to stare up at the clearing morning sky.

Haldir followed my gaze solemnly. "Your father must be very respected, then."

Finally finding the means to roll my eyes, I gave a sarcastic, breathy laugh. "Very."

"You find that amusing, Ithilia?" He raised a brow in all seriousness, but I saw the mirth in his stormy eyes.

My entire body trembled for a moment in pleasure at how smoothly my name rolled off of his tongue _without _the blasted title. "Yes. For various reasons I will not go into detail with." I bit out to keep myself from stuttering like a madman. _Get ahold of yourself. You're more refined than this, Ithilia! _I scolded myself again. After that, we sat in silence for a while before the ellon next to me barked out a laugh. Startled to the core, I could only utter the word, "What?" senselessly.

"We have gotten so far off track of our previous topic." He grinned, shaking his head.

"That we have." I agreed.

Then his eyes hardened as they locked onto mine. "Truly, what plagues your mind?"

Hesitation stayed my speaking abilities. Would I, the ever cautious elleth, truly spill my raw thoughts and concerns to an elf I met not three days ago? My _fëa_ protested internally as it sent me the feeling that these thoughts were preposterous and that Haldir was an elf that I could rely on, like Aegnor and Anrod. Despite their boisterous selves, my brothers were at least reliable ellyn. "If you cannot speak about it, then I would understand." Haldir inhaled much of the fresh morning air before exhaling heavily.

"No—"

"Hail, Haldir!" Someone exclaimed jovially in greeting and we both raised our heads simultaneously to catch sight of who slowly made their way toward us. It was not _one _who approached, but _two_, in fact! Not surprisingly, I did not recognize either of the elves.

They both possessed rich, golden hair that flowed unbound and free in the blowing wind. Sapphire eyes filled with such playfulness looked upon the elf next to me, but behind the lively hues lay a decent amount of sagely knowledge that called for respect. The one who was only a fingertip or so taller wore robes of white and silver while the other, equally-built but smaller elf adorned ones in many shades of blue.

As I analyzed the ellyn, I realized that—with more than a little surprise—they were brothers. Brothers to _Haldir_. Saying that they were handsome was also a large understatement. They nearly rivaled Haldir's beauty. . . I flushed at the thought. "Finally becoming comfortable with the ladies are you, Haldir?" The one in blue teased, leaning forward from the waist to use his index finger to swipe teasingly at Haldir's nose.

Dumbfounded by the two, I directed my gaze to the ellon who received all of this nonsense in an unusually quiet way. Though I regretted the thought immediately as I flinched at his outward appearance. He looked_ positively annoyed_ with his twitching hands. Perhaps he wished for a sword to grasp? "No, Rúmil. Haldir isn't like you; flirting with all the ellith." The other in white guffawed, slapping his twin on the shoulder light-heartedly.

"You, my dear brother, are correct." Rúmil winked, establishing his own seat between Haldir and I on the grass. I shifted away uneasily at the close proximity. Other than father, my brothers and that _embarrassing _moment between Haldir and I, I have never had any physical contact with the male sex for several centuries. Breaking me from my thoughts, Rúmil took my hand and lifted it so he could kiss my open palm. "What is your name, beautiful flower?" He purred, seductively blinking his beautiful eyes. I admit that he was strikingly handsome, but there was no room in my heart for him.

"Rúmil." Haldir's voice had a warning edge to it that made _me _shiver slightly. However, Rúmil took it the wrong way and produced a grin that nearly split his face in two. Shifting his other hand to rest on my knee, he raised both of his brows.

"Such a rare beauty. None of the other ellith can compare to you." My neutral façade fell slightly at the touch as he continued to give meaningless praises. "Are you practicing the art of the sword?" He queried innocently, caressing my hand lovingly.

"That is none of your concern." I uttered under my breath, withdrawing my hand.

Haldir and his other brother gaped at me with open mouths and I tilted my head. Did they really expect me to swoon for an elf whose words bore no sincerity? My heart belonged to— _No one. _I thought vehemently, standing up. I used the mallorn behind me for support. Directing my gaze toward _Haldir_ who met it steadily, I gave him a small smile as I recalled our peaceful time together. "It was delightful to speak with you again, Lord Haldir. Perhaps one day, we will finish our conversation." Curtsying politely, I turned on my heels and headed for the open halls.

"First rejection?"

"Shut your mouth, Orophin." Rúmil hissed and I heard the muffled sound of shifting fabric as a hand came to rest on my shoulder, halting my steps. The first, gentle light of the sun bore down on my head as I turned around, wondering what this elf wanted. "Please do not leave, faith elleth. You have not given your name to me." It was Rúmil.

Blinking slowly, I shifted my hold on my novel, not knowing where this was headed. "If I relinquish my name to you, will you release me?"

A professional grin followed immediately. "Why, of course!"

My brows furrowed even further. I could not ascertain if he was bluffing or if he did indeed wish to know my name. _Not all who are Firstborn live a noble life.__ . . Who am I to judge? _"Ithilia."

"Pardon me?"

"'Tis my name." Raising a brow, I gently tugged on my arm. When he wouldn't loosen his grip, I steeled myself. "Unhand me."

Rúmil smiled lazily as his free hand traveled down my back to my waist. "That is a _beautiful _name, Ithilia. . ." He purred, but I felt no connection linking us together whatsoever when he said my name. It wasn't the same as _his _way of saying it. "But no, I will not. We still have much to do, my little moon. It is only morning."

_Excuse me._

My brows furrowed as I used my greater strength to pull my hand back. "_Little_!" I exclaimed with no small amount of shock. "I am older than you, Rúmil. Clearly, I'm no longer an elfling! Liberate me or so help me, I will do something _drastic_."

"No, no. It is not what I mean, love." He crooned silkily, moving even closer once I broke from his grasp. "I am curious as to what you can do. . ." He winked and my irritation rose to an entirely different level.

When his hand began to move farther south, my instincts instantly howled in distress. I raised a hand to backhand the insolent elf, but Haldir subdued Rúmil far faster than I. His large hand grasped his brother's slightly smaller one tightly as he gave a death glare that could rival Artanis' or perhaps Father's. "Orophin why, on the fate of the earth, did you guide Rúmil here?" With a sharp tug, Haldir untangled the said elf from me as he turned to face the gawking ellon who still stood in the shade, under the tree.

_Orophin_ swallowed nervously as he nervously pulled on the collar of his white tunic. "Do not blame me! He needed to get some fresh air. All the ellith were crowding him for the past few weeks wouldn't let him out of their hold."

My face twisted in an expression of disgust. I never knew there was such an elf that _existed _in these halls. Eldalótë nor Artanis ever spoke of a flamboyant ellon that charmed their heads off. . . _But now that I think about it. . . _Eldalótë has my deranged brother while Artanis could care less about men. . . I shook my head. I should watch what I think.

"That doesn't mean he was suffocating." Haldir growled, drawing my attention back to the trio. As I observed their interaction with each other, I could discern the differences of their roles in the family. Haldir appeared to be the strict disciplinarian with Orophin as the voice of reason while Rúmil, perhaps the youngest of the three, was the flamboyant flirter.

Orophin shrugged helplessly and I _almost _pitied him. Haldir could be quite scary. . . Shaking my head, I silently fled from the scene to prevent any more misunderstandings. When I slowed my pace nearly an hour later, I found myself in the corridor that led to the sparring arena. Perhaps some action will clear my mind. . .

Greatly appreciating the idea, I turned back toward the way I came and hastily ran to my room to modify my current attire.

**-o-o-o-o-**

Adorned in my favorite tunic that clung against my body snugly to prevent any tangles during combat, silver leggings and black boots, I took _Annaisil_ off of its resting place on hooks embedded on the wall. On immediate contact with the heavy, yet lightweight metal, I felt a rush of exhilarating power that shot through my veins like cold ice. I breathed out a contented sigh as I expertly twirled the sword in my hand. Glancing at _Cúran_, my silver dagger that rested in its own scabbard on the wall, I shook my head. One blade should be enough for now.

Nodding in acceptance that nothing had changed since yesterday, I turned on my heel and exited my chambers. As I walked, my mind inevitably strayed to the startling event that took place not an hour ago. As time passed, my face gradually flushed a light pink as I realized how _shameless _I was to allow Rúmil touch me in such a way. I should have taught him a lesson.

_But he's Haldir's brother_. The little voice whispered accusingly, halting my thoughts and causing a frown to mar my smooth forehead. Would I even dare to raise a hand to another living being? Probably not. But these rumored monsters called orcs bothered me. Father tells me that they were once our kin, stolen from us by Morgoth's vile grasp and corrupted with his necromancy.

His torture was so overpowering, it darkened their innocent hearts and altered their beautiful countenance into something foul and wretched. Not even Manwë, one of the eldest of the Ainur, could take any course of action for it was beyond his power. Although he was unchallenged in the field of jurisdiction, he was not the most powerful in the physical or spiritual sense.

As I descended the flight of white stairs leading to the sparring arena, I let out a heavy breath. I shouldn't be thinking such things, especially about a Vala. _An exiled Vala, especially. _When I looked up at the elves in the arena, I immediately spotted a mistake with my apprentice. "Ionwë, pull your elbow in. You look unbalanced." I barked as I made my way toward him, a _tad_ bit too harshly from the pressure of my thoughts.

Ionwë stumbled but quickly regained his footing to keep himself from plummeting, face first, into the earth.

Draugthal, another trainee and Ionwë's partner in crime, gave me a wolfish grin as he saluted me. "He makes it easier to hunt the _prey_." With an swift thrust, he elegantly unarmed his colleague who yelped in fright. I nodded in approval.

"Exceptional form as always, Draugthal."

"You flatter me, my lady."

"Exceptional in nearly tearing my limbs apart." Ionwë muttered bitterly as he bent down to retrieve his fallen sword.

The ellon that resembled a wild, untamed beast gave a barking laugh as he patted his friend on the shoulder lightheartedly. "I only jest. You know that. . . but you _do _look like a pigeon to me now. . ." I rolled my eyes as he licked his lips in mock appreciation.

Ionwë narrowed his eyes and playfully shoved Draugthal with his shoulder. "Have you been going to your decorum lessons at all?"

Draugthal raised a jet black brow. "Whatever for? Only ellith do, not ellyn. _We _practice the sword—_Ai, Elbereth!_" He hissed, leaping back to avoid my sword.

When he raised his eyes to mine incredulously, I gave him a sweet smile. "Watch your tongue. I'd hate for you to possess a missing limb."

"Ithilia, you should be more kind to the youngsters!" Aegnor crowed as he appeared beside me, his upper body as bare as the day he was born.

"Says the _youngster_." I tsked, gently tapping his pectorals with the hilt of my sword. "Where is your tunic? All the ellith are nearly falling head over heels at you." The last part was added a moment later when I noticed a group of elves gawking at my brother as they admired his toned muscles.

Aegnor nodded his head to the other end of the field where Ayre stood, wiping his silver brow with a cloth. When he noticed eyes upon him, he raised a hand in greeting. I repeated his action with a small smile. "It wasn't my fault, sister. Ayre made me fall into mud and ruin it!" My brother pouted childishly, and a vein strained in my neck. Suddenly, his eyes brightened as he took hold of my shoulders.

Blinking rapidly, I tilted my head curiously. "Do not look at me like that."

"What are you saying? I'm not looking at you strangely."

"You are, brother."

"Am not."

I scoffed. "Spit it out. You know I despise those who do not speak forthwith."

A secretive, sneaky smile formed on his lips and I warily narrowed my eyes. "Will you sew me another tunic? That one _was _made by you, after all."

"I gave you that for your 958th birthday!"

"Even so, it is possible."

Annoyance made me furrow my brows, but I let out a deep breath to calm myself. Should I?

"Wait, Lady Ithilia _sews_?" Ionwë blinked incredulously, covering his mouth in shock.

Draugthal snorted out a brash laugh. "According to Lord Aegnor. However I do not think she is capable, for she—_Ai, spare me!_" He yelped, dodging my kick.

"I will do this favor for you." I growled out, whirling around to face my idiot of a brother who gave me an ear-splitting grin. "_However_." The grin faltered slightly. "You will grant me a match this instant."

**-o-o-o-o-**

Aegnor drew his broadsword with a lopsided smile. "Your request is easy enough."

"Oh really? Then know that I will not hold back." I hummed, nearly twitching with the adrenaline running through my veins.

"So she says." Draugthal coughed to mask his chuckle and I sent him a sharp glare that silenced him.

When I was sure that my right foot was firmly planted on the ground, I twirled 360° to slash at his chest exposed chest. "Oh-ho! Not so fast." My brother grunted in amusement as he blocked my blow easily. My irritation rose for the umpteenth time that day as we pushed away from each other. "I suppose I can guess what is aggravating you so." He gave me a sly grin as he mouthed _his _name.

My instincts snapped and I launched myself off of ground, twisting my waist so that my left arm was raised above my head while my right was tucked in. Aegnor easily parried my aerial strike with a small huff. "I presume I'm correct."

"_Nothing_, not even an _ellon_ can dissuade me from my course." I hissed as all my frustration abruptly flowed out like waterfall.

Angrily slamming _Annaisil_, blade first, into the soft earth so it stood without my support, I ran a hand through my disheveled hair. Just why. . . In just _two_ days, he has managed to destroy my solitary life of iron walls. "Dear Eru, I have never seen you this irate. I must say that I am nearly terrified of you."

Draugthal and Ionwë voiced their agreement and I shook my head. Belatedly, I realized that the heat of the day was getting warmer and warmer and moving around didn't aid our cause. A bead of sweat rolled down my temple when a grey cloth appeared before me. I accepted it thankfully in silence as Aegnor stood near me in silent comfort.

"I do not know what is going on in your mind, for I have never been able to predict what you are thinking. . . but I do know that you are in need of support, this time." He murmured quietly so the trainees standing a few yards away couldn't overhear. "You have always listened to my problems, irate or not, ever since I turned 60. I am no longer an elfling, Ithilia, so this time, allow _me_ to assist _you_."

My heart twisted in familial love for him. He really had grown into a reliable elf, no longer a child. The others were maturing quickly too and it made me feel aged beyond my years. "Aegnor. . ." I murmured, looking up into his gentle eyes. "It is strange, really, for you to be comforting me." I laughed lightly at the irony and he spared me a smile. "But I must decline. I do not wish to burden you with problems that are not your own."

"'Tis not—"

I cut him off with a sudden hug. I did not care for his perspiration, which had accumulated from our short duel, that seeped into my tunic. I did not care for the jealous ellith that glared at me from the halls overlooking the arena. I did not care for the trainees' distant comments. I _didn't _care.

I merely needed and desired affection from kin.

After his moment of shock, Aegnor returned the embrace, craning his neck so his chin rested on my head. "If you will not accept my help, then know that I will be here if you need an ear."

Someone cleared their throat awkwardly and we both turned our heads to see who Haldir, in the cold shade of the halls, leaning against one of the pillars. Unconsciously, I pulled away from Aegnor who rested a hand on my shoulder in case I needed assistance. "I apologize for interrupting, but may I speak with you, Ithilia?"


	6. Warring Emotions

_Namárië - Farewell (Q)_

_Melme - Love (Q)_

**2/21: Sorry for the late update, lots of things going on**

* * *

**Warring Emotions**

"I do not think—" Aegnor started defensively, but I covered his hand to silence him. I didn't need him acting like his brother. It seemed as if I were the little sister but no, I was the elder between us. I _could _care for myself. Even so, he looked down at me with concern and I gave him a, quite forced, reassuring smile. _I can handle talking with him, at least. . ._

"Of course, Haldir." I murmured, turning around to wrap my fingers around the hilt of my standing sword. After a moment's pause, I yanked it out of the earth forcefully and dusted the dirt off of the shimmering steel. Then I returned it to its rightful place in its scabbard as I turned toward Haldir, preparing myself. Before I could start towards the waiting ellon, however, Aegnor held me back.

"Remember, I will hold you to your promise." He winked and I shook my head in amusement.

"And I will not forget it."

Aegnor bent down to place a chaste kiss on my forehead. "_Namárië_." He murmured, stepping away with a smile before he turned to address Ionwë and Draugthal who were swinging swords at each other again. "Begin your laps!" He barked, cuffing the two over the head affectionately.

"Ithilia." Haldir called, sounding strained and I looked at him curiously. What caused him to feel tense? Perhaps. . .

Shaking my head wearily, I dismissed the new thought and started toward the subject of my thoughts who pushed himself off of the column. When I reached his side, he offered me his arm and I gazed at it as if it were a dangerous weapon. I could see the muscles rippling under the silver cloth of his clothing. "It's just an arm." He jested lightly, attempting to lift the dark mood surrounding us.

I gave him a small smile as I, quite hesitantly, wrapped my hand around the arm that was presented to me. Only then did he begin to lead me down the hall; down many staircases and through courtyards as we walked aimlessly around father's castle.

My mind started to wander just as Haldir omitted another sound. "I—" He started for the umpteenth time for the past hour, but once again, he thwarted his plans and fell silent to reconsider his words. I could feel his muscles rippling with every attempt as he radiated a strong, masculine aura.

Oh my. I blinked rapidly. I think I nearly swooned.

When we came to father's favorite tree, two mallorns that intertwined with each other intricately, I forcefully stopped our slow pace and tilted my head at him. I didn't wish to continue in silence for any longer for it was disquieting. Those who spoke with no fear were the ones who received my respect while those who hesitate, ultimately, did not.

"Speak your mind, Haldir," I murmured when he looked down at me with a raised brow, "I know you not as a timid elf."

"Indeed," He agreed, masking his shame by continuing quickly. "What I wished to ask is if you would grant my brother, Rúmil, your mercy."

My brows instantly furrowed. "Mercy? As one would accept an apology?"

"Yes."

I fell silent under his expectant gaze. Why was Haldir the one to take the heavy burden and conduct the task of being remorseful? Was Rúmil as simpleminded as an Orc? Or was it simply because he did not wish to show his humiliated face to the elleth he attempted, and disappointingly failed, to seduce?

"Perhaps," I said finally, breaking free to turn back toward the way we came.

"Ithil—" Haldir started, but I interrupted him in a horrifyingly brazen manner.

"'Tis not a personal matter, nor is it something I would be particular about, I assure you," I turned my head so I saw his figure through the corner of my right eye, "However, should he not be the one to approach me and speak his own apologies? I hardly think it is appropriate to have someone who has done no wrong to apologize, even if it is for his or her sibling," I raised a brow.

The ellon standing before me lowered his head in defeat, or perchance, acknowledgement. I could not tell.

"Once again, you speak wisely, m'lady. But my brother is a fool. A reliable ellon, surely, but a fool nonetheless," He admitted, raising his stormy eyes to mine. My chin tilted upwards slightly in reflex.

"He does not fancy being sorry for his obvious wrongdoings so of course I am the one to apologize for him."

"And why do you do this?" I murmured, swiveling around slowly to look at his facial expression. My brows furrowed as my head angled itself so it was slanted to the side.

"Why do you take responsibility?" He shot back. "It is the same reason as you may have acted upon once in your life. We both care for our brothers and although they are foolhardy, they are also responsible to_ some_ degree. Although I know that I ought to have scolded them, I instead gave them reassurance and a safe place."

_He speaks the truth._

I pressed my lips together as I pondered over his words, "You say sagacious words, m'lord," I raised a brow teasingly. He provided me a mock glare as I caressed _Annaisil_'s glowing scabbard. "For your sake, I shall accept _Rúmil's_ apology," I emphasized his brother's name and his eyes reached for the heavens.

However, he sobered quickly and the course of action he then took absolutely confounded my emotions. It caused my heart to flutter and skip a few beats and caused my stomach to flip as my breathing came to a halt.

He gave me a grin.

"I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Ithilia." He took my free hand and gently pressed his lips to my palm. Electric sparks ran up my arm and into my heart, causing it to beat erratically on overtime.

"Of course." I whispered as I looked straight into his silver eyes that seemed to burn intensely in the light of the sun. A shiver crept up my spine but before it could evolve into something bigger, he slowly pulled away—maintaining eye contact— before he turned and walked down the hall toward Father's study.

Moments later, I was alone in the corridor.

Inhaling slowly yet shakily, I cradled the hand that Haldir kissed not five minutes ago and held it against my chest. What is happening? My heart fluttered madly as if it were attempting to escape the confining cage of my ribs. I turned my head to the left to gaze at the intertwined mallorns. I felt lost.

_"Not all who wander are lost, dear child," Father chided as he tenderly swiped at my little nose, "For even the greatest of all the eldar find themselves astray."_

_"Truly?" I had queried as I played with the rings upon his long fingers. The fire on the hearth crackled in response to my question and father chuckled, patting my head with his other hand. Curious as to why he did such a thing, I looked up with wide eyes._

_"Indeed. Such as the old that are strong do not wither and the deep roots that are not reached by the frost, those who prowl are not considered lost." At my dumbfounded expression, he gave me a small smile. "You will understand once you are older, little one. . . Ah _melme_." He lifted his hand from my head to reach for my very pregnant mother. . ._

I lowered my head as I leaned against a pillar, clenching my jaw tightly. _But I am lost now, father. . ._

**-o-o-o-o-**

As I absentmindedly dragged a comb through my silver hair that hung over my right shoulder, I gave a great sigh. Over these past few days, I have not seen or heard from the ellon that has relentlessly plagued my every thought. Gently placing the brush on the vanity before me, I stared into the mirror at my reflection.

I have seen this never-changing image for two thousand years.

A pale ethereal face that never ages—such was the trait bestowed upon the eldar by Eru Ilúvatar, the Creator of All— silver hair that appeared to be soft to the touch and ghost-blue eyes that seemed haunted were all I saw. Clenching my jaw, I rose to my feet. "Sister, you are troubled." A low voice uttered and I nearly leapt out of my skin from fright.

Whirling around with a hand pressed to my bosom, I gasped, "Do not be so furtive, Artanis, or so help me, I will have a coronary!"

Said elleth merely smiled in that secret way of hers as she drifted to me. She raised her hand outward in a graceful manner and I repeated the action instinctively to connect our hands. She closed her eyes as she delved into my mind, seeking the information that she so desired.

About a century ago, I taught Artanis how to focus her immense spiritual power on telepathy to communicate with others. It took a few decades, but she caught the gist of it and it made me proud, so proud I had. However, now I felt coldness in my heart. _This ellon. . . Haldir. Is he a threat to you? _I heard my sister's voice echo within my mind. For a moment, I savored her comforting presence that brought the scent of an elanor blossom.

_I do not know. _I admitted, my shoulders sagging. _He causes me to stray from my path, yet he brings me joy._

Artanis pursed her lips as she released my hand to clasp her own with each other in front of her. Even though she broke our physical connection, she maintained our mental link she shared with me. _Perhaps he is your mate. The other half of your _fëa_— _Panic rose like a tsunami within me at the thought, forcing me to perish the absurd idea once it was presented.

_I appreciate the aid you provide to me in my dire times, but I do not think you have only come to check on me. _I intervened curtly, furrowing my brows as I wearily sat back down.

"Sharp as always, sister," She hummed, a twinkle in her eyes.

My eye twitched.

"You are correct," she twirled, her skirts dancing around her slender legs as she tip-toed barefoot around my smooth floor. "Father sent me."

This piqued my interest. Ridding myself of the ridiculous thoughts of Haldir brewing in my mind, I sat up straighter as my voice became hard and diplomatic. "What message do you bring?"

She halted her irritating prancing with her back facing me. She rotated her head 45° as her ice blue eyes slid to mine in an eerily slow manner. A smile played upon her lips.

"He says. . . _It is time._"

* * *

I'll have Ithilia cross over and stay with Artanis{Obviously because she's the youngest sibling} for the entire time. . . they'll meet Thingol, have a warm welcome, Artanis meets Celeborn, and um. We'll see how that goes. . . I don't know if I want Ithilia to take part in any major wars. . . I'm kinda confused so I'll continue reading XD


	7. The Decision

_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn - A star shines on the hour of our meeting (Q)_

_Le vanae - You are beautiful (Q)_

_Atar - Father (Q)_

_Ontáre - Mother (Q)_

**Updated: 3/24/15**

* * *

**The Decision**

"We will talk later, after your council with father. You will inform me on what has transpired between you two, correct?" Artanis queried as she delicately made her way to the door. The white jewels that were securely twisted into her golden tresses reflected light from the sun streaming through my open balcony, generating an angelic glow that hovered around her perfect frame. Her soul-searching sapphire blue eyes met mine and I felt a chill run down my spine.

Once the feeling registered into my system, I shook it off incredulously. There was nothing to fear from Artanis. Indeed, the amount spiritual power she possessed was both phenomenal and unquestionable. Regardless, she is, and will always be, my younger, precious sibling. Sighing in exasperation at her obvious intentions, I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead wearily. "Of course, if it is what you wish."

With a large grin plastered upon her fair face, she nodded eagerly in a somewhat childish way before departing out the door. _Oh Artanis. . . still an elfling I see._ A part of me was shaking her head at the ludicrous thought of Artanis as a child, but the other half was smiling fondly at her actions.

Blowing out a large gust of air, I rose to prepare myself for the long day ahead.

After discarding my nightshift for my daily robes, I found myself in the corridor that led to father's study facing none other than the one who caused confusion-filled turmoil within my heart. "Ithilia," Haldir saluted me with a small smile playing upon his sculpted lips.

My body automatically bowed into a curtsy in response. "Haldir," I whispered.

"You look radiant today," he complimented, causing a pleasurable flush to creep up my neck.

The hair that usually hung free on both sides of my face were loosely pulled back to be intertwined with each other as it, at the same time, covered my ears. A beautiful, intricate silver circlet with a moonstone embedded in the center rested securely upon the crown of my head as the vines branching out from the sides traced the hair that was swept away. The circlet reconciled behind my head, just above the place where my side-hair wove together, holding the style in place. The rest of my hair flowed freely around, behind, and over my shoulders in waves down to the bottom of my behind.

The silver chiffon neckline of my dress started at the points of my shoulders as it dipped downward in a v-line to my sternum where a complexly-designed brooch of father's symbol rested. From the shoulders, the long, nearly transparent, flowing sleeves fell like water down my arms, its smooth and soft texture gliding like a lover's caressing breath across my skin. Small, starlight-blue hued floral designs curled away and within itself in an ethereal arrangement at the foot of my dress and underneath my bosom.

The multi-colored dress was, by no means, form-fitting yet it somehow accentuated the few curves I had. The piece was meant to be used on formal occasions to have the one who wore it have an air of power and maturity. Frankly, I felt more at ease when I was adorned in this outfit. The others were merely too demanding with all the complicated laces and their many layers.

However I could not even begin to compare myself to Haldir.

His bangs were pulled up and over his head while the top of his side hairs were pulled back to be braided over the mane that was drawn back. The remaining hair, sides included, was left alone as its natural silkiness and slight curvature spilled over and around his able, broad shoulders. He wore a blue, turtle-necked, long-sleeved tunic underneath a sky-blue, open neck, floor-length robe. The robe had white intricate designs that weaved across his chest, to the open-neck, up his shoulders and down his biceps. The flowing sleeves only reached to the middle of his forearms, showing his lean muscles that weren't overbearing like Aegnor's. I noted, with steadily rising horror, that I found Haldir attractive.

A simple navy-blue silk belt was tethered at his waist, accentuating his lithe form.

"If you two are quite done. . ."

I lifted my head to look at the second elf who had taken up a languid, uninterested stance.

Surprisingly, I hadn't noticed Rúmil beside Haldir. However now that I have, I felt something burning red iron-hot within me like Lord Aulë's forges. From antecedent encounters with the brothers, I surmised that they had Ñoldo blood running through their veins. Judging by their behavior and build, of course. "_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn_," I said crisply, minding my manners despite my personal perspectives.

"Likewise, Lady Ithilia." Rúmil replied just as quietly. The tension in the air was palpable, causing the muscles in my arms to shiver. Cúran _is not here, Ithilia. Do not move. _I inhaled swiftly, locking my muscles in place. The place where the elven dagger rested customarily on the side of my right thigh, in its sheath, was barren for I did not need any _weapons_ when visiting _kin_.

"Where are you off to?" Haldir directed my attention back onto him to prevent any verbal fights commencing between me and his younger brother. Giving the ellon a brief, thankful smile, I tilted my head at the hallway behind him and his ridiculous brother.

"Just answering a summon from my father is all. What about you?"

As Haldir opened his mouth, Rúmil suddenly barked, "Ah, Celvawen, Arawen!" and darted off toward two identical maidens that were strolling, arms linked, through the courtyard beside us.

"Rúm— _Ai_." Haldir sighed, a vein straining in his neck as annoyance rippled through his stoic features. An amused smile played on my lips. I have experienced this same feeling a millenia ago, when Angrod was an adventurous young adult before he met Eldalótë. Haldir straightened out his back and shook his head wearily as he turned back to me. "My apologies—"

"Do not apologize. . . You have committed no crime." I raised a brow as I cut him off rudely, not wanting to hear any more of this nonsense.

"Of course," He grinned, his silver eyes flashing in amusement at my witticism. "Ah, I nearly failed to remember. . . here." Rummaging through the elegant folds of his robes, he produced a beautiful, royal blue necklace that shimmered alluringly in the dark corridor. Cradling it as if it were a fragile object, which I was sure it was, he slowly untangled the twisted steel. "It was my mother's."

_Was?_

"Is she no longer a part of this world?" I murmured timidly, looking up at the taller elf through my lashes. I did not want to cause him any trouble, especially if it involved something personal.

Haldir shook his head mutely as he carefully held up the necklace by its silver chains, staring at the shifting hues in a forlorn way. _Oh Haldir._ I felt strangely disconsolate as I placed a hand on my sternum. My_ fëa _twisted in sorrow as I looked upon the ellon's beautiful, yet desolate, countenance.

"Do not despair for me, Ithilia. It has been many centuries since she has passed over to Lord Námo for judgement. . . To be truthful, I hadn't thought of this pendant until I met you. Its mesmerizing components reminded me of your eyes." _Oh my. . . _Swallowing heavily at the possible endearment, I clasped my hands before me to still my trembling. Only his _voice_ can cause all the nerves in my body to fall into an assemblage of nothingness, numbing me into oblivion.

"That is. . . very charming of you." I finally said, tilting my head in what I hoped was curiosity for I was genuinely interested in his intentions. _Where is he going with this. . ?_

Without any warning, Haldir stepped forward until only an inch of space remained between us. I nearly expired, but I held my place as he brushed my hair over my right shoulder, exposing my neck. The innocent flush, which had previously withdrawn, came back full-force like a blow to the gut. Once Haldir's fingers and the cold metal links skimmed over my inflamed skin, I shuddered.

The light, feathery caress of Haldir's fingers mixed with the refreshing, yet biting coldness of the metal caused my mental state to become completely befuddled. All of my senses dimmed and focused on _him_. His close proximity, his woodland scent, his toe-curling warmth. . . When he linked the chains together behind my neck, he moved my hair back to its original position, caressing the strands as he did. "It is the first time I've ever seen such pale hair. . ." He murmured to himself, seemingly in deep thought, though I knew better.

Even so, I closed my eyes to savor this short moment between us.

"—_hith._"

Blinking furiously, I tried to gather my scattered wits to understand the ellon's words. "Pardon me?"

"_Asëahith. _'Tis the name of the piece." He smirked, tapping the necklace lightly and I blushed. I was sure that the heat emanating from me could heat even the coldest person. He was laughing at my stupefied state!

"I. . . I cannot accept this, Haldir." I stuttered quietly, looking up into his now-intense, silver eyes as I placed a hand on the warmed leaf-shaped gem.

"I want you to have it." He whispered, his perfectly shaped brows knitting together. "Consider it as a promise for our next meeting. . . I am quite sure I have the same effect on you as you do to me." He added the last part quietly, huskily.

_What._

"W—"

"Haldir, what are you doing? Come, Arawen wishes to meet you." Rúmil appeared out of nowhere, clasping a hand on Haldir's shoulder and nearly _dragging_ said ellon away. Haldir gave his brother a scathing glare before he looked at me gently, his eyes conveying his farewell as he mouthed his words.

_I shall see you later, _írimaer_._

And with that, he was gone.

Led off by his idiot of a brother to two giggling ellith, leaving me to my shock.

_Írimaer_. . .

Covering my heated face with my hands, I bit my lips as multiple emotions raged within me.

Embarrassment.

Disbelief.

Joy.

Absolute, positive confoundment.

Mentally berating myself, I took in a deep, shuddering breath as I slowly made my way over toward the secret balcony hidden by the leaves of a tree, gravely requiring fresh air. Placing a hand on the cold stone banister, I relished the gentle breeze shifting through the air as it combed through my hair.

"Are you a warrior or a scholar, Haldir?" An elleth purred and I looked down to see Haldir, Rúmil and some ellith standing in the gentle rays of the afternoon sun.

"Warrior." He answered curtly, stoically looking away to show his disinterest. With eyes reaching for the heavens at his attitude, I leaned on my forearms so I could get a better view. _Haldir was trained in the art of combat? _It would explain his strength.

"Oh my, do you not like warriors, Arawen?" Celvawen gushed, violently tugging on her friend's arm as they giggled like elflings. I think my patience is wearing out. Haldir sustained his neutrality while Rúmil continued to expertly tease them. I could see that their personalities differed greatly.

"I do. . ." Arawen flushed, looking up at Haldir through her long lashes as she pushed a strand of golden brown hair behind her pointed ear. With a forceful nudge from her friend, Arawen sidled up to the said ellon and feigned a stumble. It did not surprise me when Haldir automatically reached out to catch her, for I knew that he was a courteous elf. However, when she dared to place her arms around Haldir's neck, something within me flared in burning hot anger. . . No. It wasn't anger.

_What is this?_

Blinking in quick succession, I unsteadily stepped away from the balcony.

My chest tightened, causing my breaths to come out ragged and uneven.

My head pounded as my pulse became unnaturally loud, drowning out the noise around me.

My heart burned with both hurt and understanding.

My body trembled uncontrollably as my hands balled into fists.

Stepping back from the balcony and back into the corridor, I involuntarily clutched myself at my waist, withdrawing into the sanctuary within my mind. Why does this scene playing out before me start an endless, raging fire that courses through my veins? My natural element was air, not fire. . . so why? Why does it bother me so? I have seen others in the same situation, yet I have walked on without a care. I shook my head violently, causing the necklace resting on my sternum, above my bosom, to fall out before me.

As I gazed at the mixture of many shades of white and blue swirling before me, I remembered Haldir's words spoken to me not ten minutes ago.

_"Consider it as a promise for our next meeting."_

_"I shall see you later, _írimaer_."_

Feeling absolutely mortified, I shook my head. I should not give too much thought into this. "Lady Ithilia." With my heart trying to escape my body, I turned around to see Ilphas standing behind me, a robe draped over the crook of his right arm.

As a scholar, healer, chamberlain and an advisor to my father, Ilphas was the ideal elf to seek if help was required. With a pair of unusual golden eyes, midnight black hair and tall stature, you'd suspect him to be a warrior. However upon closer inspection, you could see that his eyes were _gentle_, not stoic or battle-hardened. I knew him only through his wife, Lendia—a beautiful elleth with green eyes and maroon hair who acted as Finrod and I's caretaker when our parents were occupied—and of course, my father.

Ilphas and Lendia were Draugthal's parents which is another factor in how I knew the coupled elves. "Your father is in the gardens with _Hiswaonna_, milady." He rumbled on, tilting his head to the right which caused his loosely bound hair to fall over his wide shoulder. "Is everything alright?"

Quickly uncrossing my arms at the concern in his eyes, I answered. "Yes," I cleared my throat to get rid of the huskiness in it. "Yes, everything is perfect. Thank you for inquiring and for informing me where my father is. Will you say hello to Lendia for me?" My voice, I noted with weary pride, was strong and nonchalant.

Ilphas touched his brow with his free hand. "Of course. Ah, convey Lendia and I's thanks to your mother for the new dress; Lendia loves the floral pattern." He smiled at me warmly and I reciprocated it easily. This ellon has been in my life since I was a small babe.

"I will endeavor to do that. Good day, Ilphas."

"Good day, Lady Ithilia."

With a final exchange of pleasantries, the two of us parted ways. I felt much better now, after the encounter with Ilphas. My equilibrium was finally restored, for now. Sighing heavily, I clasped my hands before me and proceeded down the hall toward mother's celestial gardens.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"_Le vanae, Hiswaonna. _You do not need to fear." I heard father's soothing voice before I actually saw him. Placing a hand on the explicitly carved arch interwoven with flowers that led into a secret grove, I turned the corner and saw father with Hiswaonna, a great, four feet, gray-hued canine with deep blue eyes that stared into your soul.

_Hiswaonna_ looked away, apparently insulted at whatever phrase father had just uttered. Though she was not capable of speech, the wolfhound understood spoken words. When I stepped forward from the shadows, two pairs of eyes landed on me.

Pushing herself upright, _Hiswaonna _barked once and wandered over to me, brushing the entire length of her long body against my side. As she aligned herself with me, her wise eyes found mine and I knew that she sensed something was wrong. Though I doubt she would tell father, I could see the message in her eyes.

_Finarfin will know_.

However fortunately, for now, she didn't do anything to alert my father and instead walked over to him to lay down at his feet.

"Thank you, _Hiswaonna_." Father murmured, stroking the canine's head. "Ithilia." He invited, patting the open space beside him. Feeling like a small child under his scrutinizing gaze, I silently accepted his offer to sit. Once I finished adjusting my skirts that had bunched up beneath my legs, he started conversation. "How do you fare this fine day?"

"Fine, father."

Just like _Hiswaonna_, his eyes met mine in a piercing manner. "You are not. Do not attempt to trick me, for will I know when you have. Is it something you wish to discuss?"

I bit my lip, shaking my head inaudibly. Discussing Haldir with father was simply too. . . daunting. The way his silver-blue eyes stared into the soul. . . and I sincerely doubted I wanted father, who was already burdened with many problems as king of the Noldor, to be dragged into my _insignificant_ problems.

No, I needed to solve this dilemma myself.

"I will be here, and so will your mother, should your require any assistance." Father's perfect brows drew in together into a worried slant and I waved him off.

"It is a trivial matter I can remedy, do not worry yourself over my problems, _atar_."

"If you are sure. . ." Despite the normal exchanges, we both knew what we were here for and we were both delaying the inevitable by straying away from the subject. It is the sole reason why _Hiswaonna_ disregarded us so easily.

Steeling myself, I looked up at father's resigned features; he would accept any answer I chose to walk upon. "I will join them. You were correct; Artanis is still young and untrained. Guidance is necessary when it comes to her and neither Angrod nor Aegnor can teach her how to control her power."

Father nodded in agreement before his eyes shifted into those of a wild beast filled with fierce maternal protection. "I trust that you will take care of them?"

"Of course. Until I can no longer breathe, I will watch over them."

Raising from my seated position, I placed a hand on my sternum. "I will not allow them to die before me, I assure you."

Shaking his head in weary amusement, father sighed. "Off you go, your mother wishes to speak with you as well."

"Oh?"

"On the open balcony in the Northernmost wing of the castle."

Nodding once in understanding, I reached over to give _Hiswaonna_ a goodbye-caress on the ear. From the canine's throat came a pleased purr as she accepted my attention. "Farewell, father." I smiled, to which he returned warmly, before I turned away.

A few minutes later, I found myself walking down the beautiful marble corridors of the North Wing. The thought of Haldir's scent came, unbidden, to my mind causing a flush to cover my cheeks for the umpteenth time that day. It was a miracle I was able to remain on my feet then and even now, for my _fëa _danced in joy at the mere mention of the ellon. The rational side of me was paralyzed with horror at these undignified thoughts of another being, for they went against mother and father's teachings. My heart, however, completely and without any form of hesitation, went against the set of rules that I had been following my entire life.

"Ithilia!"

Halting in my tracks, I looked around and realized that I had passed the entrance to the balcony where mother was. Sheepishly scurrying back the way I came, I slowed down my hurried pace just as I turned the corner to swiftly descend down the flight of stairs that stood before me. "Good afternoon_, ontáre._" I greeted as I lowered down to place a kiss upon mother's silver brow.

"For a moment, I thought you had thought us as dead." She smiled teasingly.

"Never!" I gasped, horrified that she would even suggest such a thing.

"She jests, sister. Do not be so pensive." Artanis moaned, throwing her head back in apparent exasperation.

Affronted by her behavior, I lowered myself onto the vacant seat beside mother who took my stiff hand and gently massaged the tense muscles. As her comforting scent consisting of sweet flowers swept over me, along with the soft caresses upon my hand, I temporarily failed to remember my current problems and became an elfling all over again.

No.

I shook off the nostalgic feelings I currently felt._ I cannot withdraw into myself any longer, for others need my help._ "I know, Artanis." I murmured, relaxing back into the cushioned seat as I enjoyed the cold breeze that fluttered through the open area. _Though it does not hurt to unguard myself once in a while._ "Ah, I nearly forgot. Ilphas and Lendia love the dress you delivered, mother."

"Really?" Mother's eyes lit up considerably as she gave me a breathtakingly beautiful smile. It was during these moments where I understood why father always stated that mother's beauty couldn't compare to anyone else's. "I was venturing onto foreign territory with a new sewing technique. I'm glad Lendia likes the gift." She enthused, clasping her hands together before her.

I took this opportunity to retrieve my hand from her lap. Meanwhile, Artanis rolled her eyes as she shifted her interested gaze toward me. "What did father say to you?"

Giving a slight shrug of my shoulders nonchalantly, I patted dust off my right knee. "Sailing matters."

"Sailing? Are you going—" Artanis' eyes widened in understanding before one could say _Elbereth Gilthoniel_. She stood up so rapidly and so vehemently, the chair she previously occupied nearly toppled over as it teetered precariously on one leg. Fortunately, it regained its balance. "What is your resolve?"

_Yay or nay? _"Calm yourself," I sighed, raising a hand to placate her impatience. "I said I would be going," At her growing excitement, I shook my head, "for I do not feel comfortable leaving you _three_ alone in the wilderness without a supervisor."

Rolling her eyes at me once more, she gave me a bright grin as she rushed over to the threshold of the open balcony. "Artanis, where are you going?" I called, though I knew I did not need an answer to know where she was headed. She was already long gone either way.

"I am going to tell them!" Her voice ricocheted off of the pristine walls of the castle and I placed a hand on my forehead.

"Exasperating, isn't she?" Mother tittered and I peeked up through my lashes, gauging her reaction. Though there was a hint of sadness in her blue eyes, I could also see the pride and satisfaction lurking within those mesmerizing depths.

"And insufferable." I piped in wearily, adjusting my skirts.

Mother leaned back in her seat as she fiddled with the proof of her union with father; a beautiful sapphire ring. "I don't suppose you have started educating her on that matter?"

My entire body stilled. "No." I uncharacteristically peeped out.

As mother laughed, my cheeks heated as hot blood rushed into them. "I jest. . . _Asëahith_?"

"Pardon me?" I blinked up at her, thinking I heard wrong.

"Your necklace. 'Tis the name, is it not? I have heard tales of coupled elves exchanging a leaf fabricated out of Lady Nienna's mournful tears as she witnessed the pains of love." She tilted her head as a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "Whoever gave this to you must be an admirer."

Haldir as a devotee?

At the thought of him pining after me like a lost puppy, a disbelieving giggle erupted from my throat. "Do not laugh, daughter of mine." Mother chided, though I could see the warm laughter in her soft eyes.

"My apologies, mother." I laughed, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Merely, I cannot believe you all think I have some kind of infatuation with an ellon and he to I."

"You _are_ infatuated, mentally. I see it in your eyes. . . look, even now your body agrees with me. I know love when I see it, Ithilia."

"But I do not." I whispered, the mirth giving way to the heaviness of the truth.

Smiling sadly, mother reached over to place a hand on mine. "If only we had more time. . . I will have to make do with what we have, it seems."


	8. The Beginning

**A/N; A * beside a translation means that it's a name.**

_Aistnin! Nayes vanya, ontáre - Bless me! It is beautiful, mother (Q)_

_Ilya nuva teréva - All will be fine (Q)_

_Atar - Father (Q)_

_Amil - Mother (Q)_

_Veryaer* - Brave One (Q)_

**Updated: 4/11/15**

* * *

**The Beginning**

_"How will I know he is the one, mother?" I whispered, wringing my hands together in uncertainty. Instinctively, my mind flew to Haldir, the indifferent, beautiful, and graceful ellon that besetted my mind frequently ever since our first encounter. A flush crept up my neck and I feared that I was becoming unhinged._

_Mother smiled serenely at my blush as she poured herself a cup of water, giving me her infamous look of knowing that stared straight into the soul. "You are a strong woman, _Ithiliel_. Give some faith to your _fëa_, for it __will be the one to determine the answer to that question."_

Shaking my head wearily to rid myself of the memory, I slid a pale blue under-tunic over my bare shoulders to ward off the chilling morning air sweeping in through my open balcony. Not an hour after my awakening and I am already thinking about _him_. My eyes narrowed as the light reflecting off of the metal buttons attached to the material seared my sensitive pupils. After I was sure that the last pair of studs were securely linked, I lifted the black leggings laid out on the bed in front of me and slid it up my pale legs. Haldir would never think of me in such a way. . .

_But _you _do. _

I gaped at the sudden, brazen thought from a voice within me. My hands which held the midnight-blue overdress that I would don halted in mid-air. Shuddering unconsciously, I continued dressing myself. _Nay! He is free to love any maiden as I am free to love any gentleman._

The war dress that I had selected came together in the front of the bodice as it stopped at my waist to flow out in graceful waves behind me. This piece was one of few I cherished, for it was a coming-of-age gift given to me from Mother who created the fine work. The platinum-hued elven engravings upon the material emanated an otherworldly shine as it, simultaneously, ensnared my eyes; it presented the dress with an ethereal appearance of interwoven stars. Brushing my fingers over one of the characters, I reveled in the feeling of nostalgia coursing through my veins as it warmed my chilled body.

_"_Aistnin! Nayes vanya, ontáre,_" I gasped in astonishment as mother presented the material with a wide smile upon her fair face. It was a warm day in Spring, a time where the birds were flying high in the sky and the deer would venture out of their secure forest to mingle with the elves that would listen to their unspoken words. Father stood to the side, cradling little Artanis in his arms as he observed me with fatherly pride. "How did you manage such a feat?" I caressed the fine fabric, in awe._

_"My own secret, daughter of mine." She gave me a conspirational wink and I couldn't help but laugh._

_To draw our attention, Father deliberately produced a loud, audible exhale. He rolled his eyes in exasperation at Mother who, in turn, gave him a mock glare. Though these actions were meant to be misleading, I could see the mirth and tenderness radiating from their rapturous blue and silver eyes. "Indeed, your mother would not even apprise _me_ on what scheme she was up to. She denied me access to our chambers for days on end. . . _ai,_ aren't you an enchanting child? Hm?" He hummed when Artanis let out a cry of temporary distress._

_"It seems that someone is famished and ready for luncheon." Mother cooed as she walked over to give her child a kiss on the head, calming the babe for a moment or two. A small involuntary smile formed on my face at the familial-loving gestures taking place before me. As silent as a sentinel on guard, I watched on as Mother took the little elfling from Father. She gave me a motherly look filled with nothing but love and kindness. "Will you search for your brothers for me? I do not know where they have wandered."_

_"Of course."_

Once my feet were in my boots, I swung on my floor-length slate gray cloak, clasping the two light-rays-of-the sun sigils—Father's insignia— on my right shoulder. Propping my right foot on a chair beside the bed, I swept the folds of my clothing aside to strap _Cúran _to my thigh that of which was concealed by black fabric. With its cool solid weight against me, I perceived the feeling of being safe and protected.

As I fastened_ Annaisil _in its silver sheath to the belt at my waist, a knock on the door demolished the comfortable tranquility that hung like a wandering spirit within my chambers. Turning my head 45° to the right so I could concentrate on the noises outside of the door, I slowly lowered my leg from its post on the chair. Nothing stirred even after moments of silence. Deducing that no threat was evident, I turned toward my vanity to begin on arranging my hair, "You may enter."

To my astonishment, Angrod entered looking none too bright. "What is the matter?" I questioned, concerned as I deftly finished the last braid in my hair.

The side strands were loosely braided back in many threads to join with the one from the top of my head to form a long twist that ended at the bottom of my waist where it flowed out, entangling itself. The strands behind my ears were fully braided to the bottom, cuffed at some areas with white jewels that sparkled alluringly in the light. Haphazard braids breaking off from the main twist were partially hidden by other, untwined strands of hair.

"Eldalótë." He muttered simply, approaching me to fix a misplaced braid.

"Ah," I hummed in acknowledgement, surrendering myself to his expertise, "I take it that she did not appreciate your abrupt departure?"

"Mmph," Angrod grumbled in agreement, pausing to think for a moment before muttering, "_Ellith._"

"Watch your mouth. You have siblings that belong to that sex; one of them is standing before you at this very moment." I snapped, glaring at the ellon, "_I_ should be the one uttering that phrase. . . except that I would say _ellyn _not _ellith_." The last part was murmured under my breath and an image of Haldir appeared in my mind for the umpteenth time this month. Narrowing my eyes, I brushed away the absurd thoughts and pulled away from my brother to reach for my simple floral circlet resting innocently, and without trouble, upon my vanity.

Placing it upon my head, I weaved loose tendrils of hair into it to keep the item in place. "Come, we must not tarry any longer. . . only Elbereth knows what our little sister will do if we are overdue." I muttered, adjusting my cloak as I started for the door.

"She will be apoplectic." Angrod shrugged, following me nonchalantly as if he did not just express his opinion on Artanis' mercurial mood.

Rendered speechless at his quiet remark, I closed my eyes for a moment to calm myself before reopening them to usher him out the door. It was only then did I notice that _his _hair was not in any sort of arrangement. It hung loose like golden silk down his back without any bindings or braids. . . in fact, he looked bedraggled and unkempt. "_Ai _you—" I bit my tongue, not wanting to dampen his emotions any further—concluded by his sullen expression— so instead, I turned him around and swiftly took two strands from the sides of his face to create a warrior braid that would not let his hair obscure his vision. He remained motionless as I did this, and when I was sure all was fine with his hair, I tilted my head curiously.

Then I drew him in for a hug, apalling the both of us. Despite my surprise, I knew, from somewhere within me, that this was what he needed. Angrod went motionless at my sudden embrace before he unhurriedly slackened his tense muscles, sagging pathetically into my hold.

His negligent actions and lack of rejoinders was like a ringing bell within my mind.

It forced me to realize that he was at the brink of fading at the thought of leaving his beloved wife for what could be eternity.

"Do not think too much into this matter, for all good things come after a tiring journey. . ." I whispered releasing him, providing a small, encouraging smile when he turned to face me. "_Ilya nuva teréva, _I know that Eldalótë will not abandon you whilst we are gone."

Regarding me with an impassive expression, Angrod remained silent and I resisted the impulse to cuff him over the head. "Do not have me consider this as a personal matter. If I do, I _will_ tell your wife that she is joined together with a fraud and that truly, you are a morbid beast!" I threatened, turning away to start for the main courtyard where our company would gather.

I could sense him shaking his head in exasperation as he increased his slow pace to catch up to me. The metal _clinks_ of his sword and daggers echoed in the vast empty halls of father's palace. Of course, no one would be awake and fully conscious at this ungodly time. "You still have a choice, brother, of staying in Aman. You do not need to come with us." My eyes met his and sapphire blue clashed with ghastly-pale ones as we slowly descended down a levitated staircase that led to our destination.

"I made a decision, Ithilia. I am a man of my word."

"You swore no oaths—"

Artanis swooped over from her place beside Aegnor and her dapple-gray mare, Mithroch, in a whirl of skirts and cloaks. Cloaks which were far too thin for my comfort. Despite my disapproval, I marveled at the grace she possessed even when anger was all she thought about."You are la—"

"One is never overdue, Artanis." My silver brow raised involuntarily when she produced a furious scowl. Straightening myself so my height towered over hers by an inch or so, I tilted my head in a threatening manner. Meanwhile, I forced my expression to remain impassive and unyielding. "Go retrieve a coat that will keep you warmer."

"I—"

"You are not as resistant to the cold as I am. _Go_." My eyes flashed ashen-white in a warning. Angrod shifted uncomfortably beside me for a moment. When I glanced over at him, he mouthed _apoplectic _before he scurried off toward Aegnor who was testing the pressure of his bowstring by pulling on it. I shook my head in weary amusement as I watched Artanis scurrying away toward her room. _Oh Artanis. . ._ A warm hand clamped down on my shoulder, causing my body to jolt out of fright in response.

"'Tis just me, milady." Haldir appeared beside me, apparently amused at my motions. Exhaling heavily to calm my scattered nerves, I turned toward him completely to see his hawk-like eyes watching Artanis' fleeing back. After a moment, he shifted his stormy gaze to me. "It quite a sight," At my confounded expression, he elaborated, "Your eyes."

_Oh. . . does he find it strange and unusual?_ Flushing at the morifying thought, I looked away and shut my eyes so he wouldn't see the haunting colors. Though my mind said he was _not_ the one, my heart said otherwise as it tightened. "Do not ever turn away from me. . ." He murmured sounding consternate as his hand came up to tenderly grasp my chin and tilt my head up so I would look at his passionate, expressive silver eyes. "They are beautiful,_ írimaer_."

_Írimaer. . ._

_Lovely one. . ._

"Why do you address me as such, Haldir?" I whispered, unable to make a greater sound due to my ever tightening throat. _His touch is very. . . distracting._

He tilted his head curiously, causing silver hair to cascade over his able shoulders like a gentle stream running down a mountain. "Does it inconvenience you? If it causes you any discomfort, I shall stop." He leaned in until our faces were separated by a meager inch. It is a dangerously-close proximity for two unbound elves.

"No," I answered quickly, too quickly, and a small smirk appeared on Haldir's perfect lips. Clearing my throat, I averted my eyes from his flawless features to the lining of his cloak. "It does not bother me. . . at all."

"Then I will continue to call the beautiful elleth by that name. . ." His brow furrowed suddenly, seemingly lost in his thoughts as he absentmindedly moved his hand from my chin to my cheek. "_Luhtlenin_. . ." He began to caress my cheek at a steady pace. My breath hitched at the elven words. _Oh Haldir. . ._ My heart tremored uncontrollably._ How?_ Shaking himself out of his reverie, he gave me a tight smile as he pulled back, breaking any physical contact with me. An unexpected stab of disappointment pierced my soul, shocking me. "I will be with my brothers."

Without another word, tucked his hand beneath his own cloak and started for Rúmil and Orophin who were descending down a flight of stairs, chatting animatedly.

In spite of his departure, I could still sense his gentle fingers upon my cheek. "So that is the one who troubles you. . ." Mother hummed ludically as she draped her arms around my shoulders. I managed an unintelligable noise in response as my eyes refused to look away from his lithe form. _How have I bewitched you? 'Tis _you_ who have bewitched _me_, for all my logic and principles dissipate when I lay eyes upon you._

Father appeared next to me a moment later, looking none too pleased as he narrowed his eyes at Haldir. "Haladavar's eldest and most eligible son, Haldir. . . I have heard of him. His skill with the sword may rival yours, daughter." He raised his brows at me teasingly and I flushed heavily. "However, if he ever wishes to have your hand in marriage, he must come to me first."

"F-Father!" I spluttered, gaping up at the regal elf in disbelief. _That will never happen. _A voice within my head whispered darkly.

As if he looked into my mind, a small, sad smile appeared on his lips. "Then again, perhaps he will not for a vast sea will be separating us." Mother's grip on my shoulders tightened, and the unpleasant pressure felt as if someone were reaching into my chest to clutch my heart, suffocating me even further. It was painfully distressful, truth to be told, to be leaving the two elves who were—still are and will always be—a part of my life ever since I came into the world.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, I raised a sardonic brow at Father, "Perhaps he will never even ask me to be his lover. You can not know for sure."

"Indeed, the future is never certain. However, your mother and I know love when we see it." To verify his words, he smiled lovingly at Mother who returned the expression indulgently. Releasing me, she wandered over to her husband with unnatural grace and he enveloped her in a hug.

Mother looked at me in the eye and no hint of playfulness lurked within their wise silver depths. "Do not forget the words I have told you, _Ithiliel_. Give the _fëa _faith and never doubt it. The sagacity within it shall save you in your most darkest times. . ." Her forehead creased as she forced herself to be strong. "Go now. Time that should be spent on journey is being lost."

Together, in sync, my parents solemnly lowered their head as they said their farewells. "May your ways be green and golden and may Elbereth always guide your path."

"May the leaves of your life never turn brown, _atar_,_ amil_." I returned respectfully as I touched my brow.

With one last bow, I whirled around to walk over to Araela who was adorned with many fur blankets to ward off the harsh, biting cold of the Helcaraxë. Aegnor and Angrod stood beside her, looking suspiciously energetic. Narrowing my eyes, I looped the feather-like elven reins over Araela's head so it rested upon the base of her neck. "Wipe those ridiculous grins off your faces."

"I cannot stop smiling. What about you, brother?" Angrod grinned. Scoffing at their attitudes, I chose to ignore them as I continued preparing my faithful mount for the long journey. At least his mood has brightened considerably. . . _do we have enough lembas. . .? _

"Agreed. . . Haldir was about prepared for a move, what say you?" _Lembas. Found it._

"I have only seen him from afar and I thought he looked decent but mm, if I were an elleth I would fall for him. The way he retreated only says that he has strict principles! A reliable ellon he is!" Disgusted, I frowned at their conversation and Angrod made a noise that signaled his agreement. "But indeed! Father was about to expire at the scene unraveling before him. . . Ah his expression was priceless!" _We seem to have enough._

"And Mother. . . I think she was about to burst from the energy within her." _Is my water flask full?_

"I think they would make a good couple." _It is._

"I think so as well."

"But if only Ithilia were more. . . _hm_. . ."

"Attractive?"

"Yes and more. . . subdued."

"Not to the point of misery, no. . ."

"Mhm."

"Ah! Don't forget about her bloodthirstiness! Poor Haldir would be chased out of the talan if he were to make a tiny mistake." A vein strained in my neck.

"Aha! You are correct, dearest brother."

"And—"

"Will you two hold your tongues? I do not appreciate you gossiping within my hearing range!" I hissed, whirling around to glare venomously at my grinning idiot-of-an-elf brothers.

Aegnor tilted his head to the right, playfully mocking me, "So we may _gossip _when we are out of hearing range? Is that what you are saying?"

"No, of course not." I scowled, crossing my arms beneath my cloak to prevent myself from reaching for _Annaisil_.

"I saw her twitch."

"In what way?"

"Get your head out of the ground, brother! She moved in that bloodthirsty way I informed you on. . ." Aegnor performed some kind of ludicrous move of scrunching his face up and hunching over, causing Angrod to howl with unrestrained laughter.

"Why you—" I started, taking a step forward.

"Alright, let's stop harassing the _armed _lady." Orophin came walking over at a leisurely pace with Haldir and Rúmil trailing behind him.

"Ah, Orophin! We are well met. I saw you last night in the library." Angrod greeted warmly through little chuckles and my eyebrow twitched at his behavior.

Artanis returned then, with a larger cloak. At my look of disapproval, Artanis rolled her eyes in a childish way and sighed, "What now?"

"Too thin," I muttered, reaching over to feel the material between two fingers. "I said _heavier_, sister, not a mammoth of a shawl."

Aegnor rolled _his _eyes and my scowl deepened. All these rotations of the eyes will be the death of me. "Come, sister. Do not pester her about what she wears."

"I _will_ pester her about her clothes for if she falls ill, it would be placed upon my shoulders to care for her—"

"Lady Ithilia, do not start on another one of your lengthy lectures!" Draugthal barked, covering his ears in an animated manner as he joined the banter from afar.

Throwing my hands up in surrender, I turned around and placed my right foot in the stirrup as I deftly swung myself into the saddle. Angrod ducked to avoid my purposeful kick and I innocently arranged my cloak so it hung over Araela's rear. "Alright, enough of this ridiculousness. If you all do not mount up then Ionwë and I will leave without you all." I muttered, expertly maneuvering Araela around the gathered group to nudge her into a light trot towards the silent, mounted elf beside the gate.

"And here I thought you weren't eager at all."

"Aegnor!" I barked sharply, turning my head to glare at my brother who was already on his white stallion, Veryaer, and coming toward me.

A round of laughter ensued and I glowered ahead at the space between Araela's alert ears. Whickering sympathetically, she shook her head to untangle her silk-smooth mane. Soon enough, my frustration eased away into solemnity as I became aware of Mother and Father's gaze. Swiveling my upper body so I could see their resigned expressions, I raised a hand in farewell. They responded with the lowering of their hands.

Once every elf was securely seated upon their mounts, I scanned the faces of the people in my company._ Ten armed warriors and one maiden who can and will defend herself with her immense spiritual abilities. . . _My lips pursed, I steeled my resolve.

Sending one last prayer to the Valar, I looked ahead, beginning the lengthy, perilous journey to Middle-Earth.


	9. Warm Caution

_Ólmána - Sweet Dreams (Q)_

**A/N; I'm not sure if I'll add more later. I didn't really review the last part because I'm out of time and I really wanted to update this :)**

**Updated: 5/3/15**

* * *

**Warm Caution**

Another icy blast of cold wind blew into my face not an hour past the last draft, causing a cluster of silver hair to obscure my vision _again_. Although I always knew that the frosty pass of Helcaraxë was a perilous place filled with unknown dangers, I certainly did not expect a dilemma such as _this_. Especially a dilemma concerning the tidiness of my _hair_, nonetheless. As I released Araela's reins to brush the disorderly veil of hair away from my face, Angrod guffawed uncontrollably at my side. Small clumps of mist from his warm breath formed and evaporated before his mouth as he tilted precariously from side to side in his saddle.

I feared for both his sanity and his wellbeing, for he could plunge head-first toward the ice-covered ground at any given moment.

Frowning in displeasure, I shifted in my seat. My movements, despite it being strictly contained to a low pressure, alerted Araela of my discomfort and she released a comforting whicker. It both frightened and confounded me for the noise was unforeseen and suspicious. _What scheme has she devised?_ I pursed my lips, finding little reason to have faith in my _loyal_ mount. Though normal steeds are traditionally adaptable and docile, Araela is an unadulterated _master_ of stratagem.

Without any preamble whatsoever, the mare violently jerked her head to the right, causing snow—which had gathered and was reposing serenely upon her black mane— to fall in an ethereal display of falling stars on Aduial. In turn, the chagrined black stallion snorted in irritation as he reared his powerful head back once to deposit the white material. . .

Upon Angrod's lap.

Oh dear.

My attempts in remaining stoic failed miserably as a small huff of amusement slipped past my lips.

Roaring monstrously in surprised vexation, my brother swept his cloak aside with unnecessary flourish, petrifying Aduial. The poor, startled beast bucked once at the sudden shift in weight and raced off; off into the distance.

A long, long laugh bubbled from deep within me, temporarily eradicating all of my concerns as I caressd Araela's chilled, soft neck in respect. Aegnor, horrified at the scene before him, nudged his mount forward to keep pace with Araela to better see through the biting wind. "Angrod!" He bellowed, gathering his reins into one hand for control as he prepared to give pursuit after his brother. I halted his idea by reaching over to place a hand upon his muscular forearm.

"He will come back. Eventually." I gave him a conspirational wink and he stared at me in an unbelieving manner. Indeed, I was not one to jest often for my principles were always in mind. _Be sophisticated. Be rational. Be compassionate._

Mithroch also kept pace with Araela as Artanis expertly guided the mare into the vacant position to my left. "I do not know what I wish more; his demise or his return."

As our eyes met, we shared a look filled with playful mischief. "His demise." I asserted with a contrite expression and Artanis released a joyous laugh for the first time in centuries. Her laugh would always remind me of a gentle song sung by a lover as it soothed the _fëa's _troubles. It is, truly, a lovely sound.

However, the peaceful moment was soon shattered by _imbeciles_. The detail that astonished and forced me into speechlessness was the fact that it was not_ my_ brothers, for once.

"How dare you steal my lembas bread!" It was Haldir's.

"Whatever are you talking about? This is mine."

"You lie!"

"Say what you will. I know this is my portion."

As I rubbed my forehead to release the tension gathering underneath the surface, I shut my eyes tightly in an attempt to gather my ever-waning composure. This was their hundreth time in two days to bicker about an insignificant thing, an example being the level of their water flasks. With every passing moment, whilst I witness their unnecessary quarrels, my patience wears thin. Haldir had previously attempted to get his brothers to halt their pointless disputes several times but they would always disregard his words of wisdom, causing flares of anger to rise within me.

"N—"

As Orophin began to recitify that it was _his_ portion,—_Ha! What idiocy. Lembas cannot be owned as property_— I gently tugged on Araela's reins to bring her to a halt. She complied, only showing her abundant energy by pawing at the snow with her tan-hued hoof. Twisting around in the saddle, I eyed the group.

My eyes landed upon an indignant Ionwë and a teasing Draugthal, a solemn Meldarion —Haldir's ward—, and an eternally-silent Imrathon who has honor being a former student of Finrod; he is also Ionwë's elder brother. Their calm eyes turned weary and questioning as they passed from idle chatter to silence. None of them are who I am searching for, though. I could not meet the last member of the company's gaze, for I knew that his intense, heating gaze would melt my ability to speak and convert my subconscious into something that is _not_ me.

I contemplated him being the spawn of Morgoth for plaguing and defiling my thoughts.

Finally, after a moment of reassembling my wits before it scattered like dust blown away by the gentlest of breezes, I spotted Orophin and Rúmil riding at the back of the column. Involuntarily, my eyes narrowed into slits as I addressed the elves. "The Valar help me, if you two do not silence yourselves, I will do it for you."

Draugthal released a brazen whistle as he turned toward the identical brothers with his signature wolf-grin. "I advise you to heed her words. Although I have never seen her silence someone, I would not want to be the one who experiences the. . . ah, moment."

"I reckon she would cut out your tongues in the process." Aegnor chipped in as he turned around in his saddle to participate in the conversation. When I shot him a warning glare, he answered with a cheeky grin. "What? You threatened—"

_I don't wish for Haldir to hear of this._

The violent sentence that spoke with the voices of a thousand elves resonated sternly within me, forcing me to comply to its wishes.

My breath was stolen from me.

Robbed from me by my very own self.

My heart leapt into my throat as I placed a hand on my thigh where _Cúran _rested. The reassuring weight of the cool metal soothed my flaming soul. It felt as if my body were a furnace, my blood; a raging fire, my pulse; wildly beating in pace to the heavy breaths of our horses.

_Calm, sister._

My head whirled around in Artanis' direction, who gazed at me with a steady expression. Our eyes met, sapphire against ghost-blue, and she tilted her head to the side.

_We are linked._

One blink and I was able to think again.

Yes. . . that is correct. Because of the spiritual energy coursing through each of our veins, our minds and the states of our general wellbeing were always in touch. However, Artanis had blocked the connection between us ever since she turned 139 years young, for she felt as if her privacy were being invaded.

To prevent the event unraveling before me from happening, I quickly turned back around before my idiotic brother could advance with the mortifying story. "He is the past. We are the present. Let us not speak about that." I growled, breathless from my little internal ordeal.

"Then let us halt the journey at this point and rest for tonight. I doubt my behind will last another hour on Mithroch." Artanis murmured serenely, moving restlessly on her saddle upon the patient mare. Her attempt at humor warmed my heart and I gave her a small, weary smile filled with appreciation for her rather abrupt entrance into my mind.

"Of course." I conceeded, albeit reluctantly. Our company has been on the ice for nearly a week and I was eager to reach warmer land for the sake of _my_ sanity and for the life of our poor, shivering mounts. The pass of Helcaraxë was indeed a treacherous place. "Start camp at the glacier over there." I gestured with my chin as I swiveled Araela around.

**-o-o-o-o-**

I crouched upon the icy ground, delicately rearranging Araela's wool blankets. The night was closing in and the level of frost was beginning to crescendo up from a mild chill to a severe bite with each passing hour. "_Ólmána_, Araela." I whispered as the mare's tired eyes fluttered shut. Once I was sure that the other mounts were just as properly refreshed and warmed as Araela, I gathered the folds of my cloak and began to rise.

Mid-crouch, the action was halted. . .

For the sharp tip of a sword was pressed against my back; my spine to be exact. "I have been here, holding this weapon for a long while now. Your senses are—" Ignoring his words, I half toppled, half rolled to the left, dislodging myself from the dangerous point.

My body shot up in a flurry of robes.

The snow hissed unpleasantly at the disturbance.

The sounds of thunder pierced my ears as cloth clashed with the sudden blast of wind.

My shin made contact with his popliteal fossa in the form of a kick, forcing him onto his knees.

Drawing _Cúran_, I threw my cloak aside and aimed.

The blade stopped short of his jugular.

"My senses are what, dearest brother?" I threatened just as the silver folds of my mantle settled back down to the ground.

Angrod slowly raised his hands before him in surrender as our siblings inputed their exasperated opinions. "You know it is a horrid idea to provoke her; why do so?" Aegnor hollered, his voice muffled as he spoke over his share of lembas.

"Because he is an idiot." Artanis muttered simply, tilting her golden head back as she drank from her flask.

The others had different reservations. "By the life of me, it has been such a long time since I have seen that skill!" Rúmil cried, seemingly forgetting our previous disagreements as he rather rudely gestured in my general direction. His blue eyes were widened in incredulity. "Only _Haldir_ knows how to execute such a precise killing blow!"

Haldir glanced up from his sword, his fair face contorted into a frown out of irritation for his brother's sudden claim. "Correction; I have practiced it."

The previous ellon turned his back to him, waving a hand in dismissal. "'Tis what I am saying."

"Nay! Ithilia has been a master at the sword ever since she came of age!" Aegnor exclaimed, swallowing the last of his food as I released Angrod to lift my right leg. Sheathing _Cúran_, I dusted off snow from my cloak.

Draugthal raised a brow as he sauntered over to the group. "I propose they should conduct a duel, see who the true master is."

"Duel!" Angrod and Aegnor cheered, and I gave them sharp looks but my warning went unnoticed as they paid no heed to me.

"The choice is often up—" I started, but Haldir intervened.

"I don't oppose the idea. Ithilia?"

My brows furrowed as two sides of me fought; my mind and my subconscious. The latter wished to release the strain of the past few days in the form of combat while the former wished nothing but rest and solitude. But as I gazed into Haldir's expectant, impassive eyes, I felt my mouth forming words.

"Neither do I."

Haldir's eyes flashed in silent surprise but he quickly concealed the fleeting emotion with a contrite frown as he stood. "Very well." He ran his polishing cloth once more across the blade of his sword before depositing it carelessly upon his saddlebags beside him. "One weapon?"

In one swift movement, I drew _Annaisil. _The song of steel hissing met my ears, and I reveled in it as the blade shone alluringly in the dim light of the crescent moon high above. Fortunately, the blizzard had lessened its wrath and sky was cleared of any clouds. The only evidence of it was the deathly chill it left behind. "One." I repeated, my breath forming before me.

In turn, Haldir drew his own sword. It was a one-edged sword with black elven engravings upon the elegant metal that rivaled the size of _Annaisil_. The grip was studded with ancient silver jewels and the blade was curved in the traditional elven manner. Perhaps it was an heirloom handed down from his ancestors.

As we positioned ourselves across from each other in the center of camp, I raised a mocking brow, moving my unoccupied hand in position above my right elbow.

"Don't hold back on me."

He leaped.

The flash of light from the reflection of the polished sword combined with my tingling instincts saved me. My sword came up as the sound of metal clashing against one another resonated throughout our bivouac. "Never mock me, milady." He whispered, his eyes alight with wicked humor.

He was enjoying the fight.

The force he implemented within his sword grew stronger with each passing second. The swords began to quiver at our respective strengths.

I would, as well.

"Of course not." I batted my eyelashes. When I discovered an opening, I braced my feet against the icy ground and shoved him away with _Annaisil_.

As he stumbled, I took my chance.

He blocked it effectively and I attempted another attack, though he parried that and gracefully thrusted his sword forward. I leapt away, though his sword barely grazed my shoulder. The two of us were in our own world; effectively ignoring the unsophisticated cries of our brothers and students.

Haldir disappeared from sight and I narrowed my eyes. _How is he able to escape my view so easily?_

An unexpected attack came from the back.

I twirled a moment too late. His sword grazed my right forearm, piercing fabric and skin, just as I repositioned myself. A relentless barrage of stabs came shortly after as he sought to disarm me.

Becoming rigid against the pain—which was, fortunately, somewhat nullified from the cold—lancing through my arm, I somehow managed to deflect all deadly blows and twirl my sword around his. His sword dropped lifeless onto the ground. Leaping forward just as he dove for the weapon, I knocked him to the ground with my weight.

The two of us tumbled into the snow. Blood trickled down his cheek from the small wound I gave him when we collided. The fluid touched the ground, staining the purity of the snow. Placing the tip of my sword on his neck, directly above his main artery, I took in a deep breath to calm the erratic tempo of my breathing.

Luck has favored me.

Fortunately, it seemed as if Haldir shared the same respiration pattern. My hair created a veil around us, shrouding us from the world. The others disappeared from my line of view as I gazed into his captivating eyes. He stared curiously back, the mists of our breaths mingling above us. I flushed crimson once I realized how close our faces were. Shaking off my irrational thoughts, I raised a brow and gave the ellon below me a sly smirk. "Do you surrender to me?"

"Of course, _irimaer_." He whispered without any salaciousness. I knew the tone of his voice was for my ears only, rather the title.

"Alright, I won. Give me that lembas, brother." Rúmil cackled.

* * *

**Oh Rúmil, ever the troublemaker. What'll we do with you?**


	10. Boisterous Elves and Company

_Tíreserke* - Guardian of the Bloodlines (Q)_

_Fínieohtar* - Cunning [War]Stallion (Q)_

_Emme tyáravá tana - We do not exercise the use of that behavior here (Q)_

**Updated: 7/8/15**

**Sorry I was away at Anime Expo for 4 days so I couldn't really put this one up until now. Please leave a review for what you think about it.**

* * *

**Boisterous Elves**

Tearing a small piece of lembas from a greater portion, I placed it between my lips to liberalize my hands for repackaging the food. Despite the somewhat jolting movements of my body swaying gently back and forth in time to Araela's careful footsteps, I was able to perform the task without demolishing the fragile leaf packet.

However my current stability was not present at our temporary camp, not five hours past.

By the Valar, I have never been so clumsy. At day break, not five hours past the present, I could not even assemble Araela's gear properly without confusing the girdle with the sash or one buckle from another.

Agilely turning in the saddle, I carefully deposited the preserved food into a leather saddlebag.

"Ithilia."

Quickly curling my lips so the food made it safely into my mouth, I promptly ignored the one who wished for my attention.

"Sister."

"Someone seeks your notice." Haldir muttered from his place beside me and I spared him an amused glance. Regardless of the unpleasantly inappropriate events last night, Haldir and I's common interest and love for the sword had brought us closer as friends. Given to me by subtle hints he dropped within our conversations, I learned that he fancies the sword and the sword _alone_. Its brothers, the dagger and the larger sword that had to be wielded by both hands, were completely disregarded and banished from his mind.

It was a stark difference to my interests for although I can make use of the spiritual power slumbering within me, I would rather not exercise the use of it unless I had no other choice. I fancied the sword as well, for my father had been the one to teach me its secrets. Finrod had taught me the art of the dagger and his influence had left a large impact on my combat techniques. The training would come to be useful if, in a fight, I ever lost my sword while battling an enemy. I would be able to draw my dagger and finish the fight. But despite my warnings, Haldir is adamant that he will not lose his weapon, _Tíreserke_, at any given moment.

"For the love of all that is holy, will you spare me a moment of your time?" Aegnor cried in exasperation as he rudely made his place between Haldir and I, resulting in Araela and Fínieohtar losing their footing. With my heart pounding in my chest, I fumbled for a secure grip on my mount so I wouldn't tumble head-first into the icy ground. I was thankful when the mare regained her pace, though her steps were far more cautious than before.

Veryaer, on the other hand, appeared quite smug as he strutted proudly in his new position at the head of the column. Noticing her kin's look, Araela became aggravated and violently bit at the stallion's shoulder, teeth barely missing the clean white hide. In response, the stallion whirled his head toward her, nostrils flaring and amber eyes flashing in warning.

"Araela! _Emme tyáravá tana,_" I scolded. An irritated whicker was my response. Shaking my head in wary exasperation, I turned to Aegnor. "What do you want?"

"_Sing hey!__—_"

My patience wore thin. "Rúmil, do not start on another one of your ludicrous songs or I will force your mouth shut!"

"That, was what I wished to speak to you about."

The Valar help me.

"I advise that you do not discuss such a topic or the imbecile behind us will surely begin anew." Haldir warned, sending me a pointed look.

"This _imbecile _also happens to be your brother!" Rúmil cried in protest, sounding mildly offended. "Orophin, _dearest brother_, will you not say any words?"

"We have passed the worst of the cold." He stated factually.

"You are of no use."

"Aye, I've been known for that."

A chorus of protesting _neighs_ and creaking saddles followed by Orophin's laughter filled the air.

"Save your games, the both of you." I snapped, whirling Araela around to address the brothers as I regrefully halted our travel progress. From her place beside a stiff Ionwë, Artanis interrupted me with a petulant scoff before I had even completed my sentence. A brow shot up involuntarily. "Is there something wrong?"

Waving a dismissing hand, she provided a deceivingly serene smile, "Nay, quite the contrary." From her tone, I knew she had a trick up her sleeve.

"_Sing hey! for the bath at close of day  
That washes the weary mud away!  
A loon is he that will not sing:  
O! Water Hot is anoble thing!_"

"Rú_—_" I started, but Aegnor hushed me by propelling his empty lembas leaf onto my face. I glared at him as the packet floated down onto my lap, and he grinned over his food, revealing things that I would rather not see. Thoroughly vexed and disgusted for the day, I tossed his item back. Ultimately, I chose to ignore Rúmil and his song as I gently maneuvered Araela back toward the right direction.

Alas, my halfwitted brothers and Draugthal strove to irritate me by choosing to take part in the musical event.

"_O! Sweet is the sound of falling rain.  
and the brook that leaps from hill to plain;  
but better than rain or rippling streams  
is Water Hot that smokes and steams._

_O! Water cold we may pour at need_  
_down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed;_  
_but better is Beer, if drink we lack,_  
_and Water Hot poured down the back._

_O! Water is fair that leaps on high_  
_in a fountain white beneath the sky;_  
_but never did fountain sound so sweet_  
_as splashing Hot Water with my feet!_"

As the last musical note faded into silence, Rúmil released a giddy laugh that caused him to sound as if he were going mad. Draugthal spoke up and I could hear the grin in his deep, silky voice, uncommon among other elves who bore light sing-song voices.

"Did you not like the song, Lady Ithilia?"

"I did not." I replied airily as I placed my hands on the saddle in front of me at the base of Araela's neck, scanning the plains for any potential signs of a threat.

Draugthal released a harsh laugh as I attempted to rein in what patience I had left for Haldir's brothers. "If what you seek are foes, I sincerely doubt there will be any. My brother's voice has a tendency of doing that."

Turning to look at Haldir across Aegnor's impossibly strong chest, I tilted my head in a curious manner. "Doing what?"

"Petrifying any and all that hear him."

"Hey!"

Amused, I turned forward as Rúmil began to deliver a lengthy lecture on how his voice was of the highest order, offending Draugthal and several others who were _decently _well off with their own. That resulted in him being shoved off his horse by Meldarion.

"Alright, I am convinced that we all agree on one thing." I sighed as I halted the company with a raised hand, wishing to end the dispute before it could escalate into a matter in which I would need to take extensive measures. "Rúmil is a mindless elf."

With his arms over his mare's back and a foot in the stirrup, the said elf whipped his head toward us with a pout causing most of the group's members to chuckle. Gracefully swinging himself back onto the saddle, Rúmil hurriedly made his way over to us. I wondered how long we would last without encountering a being created by Morgoth.

I must've voiced my concerns, for Meldarion spoke directly toward me.

"Orcs won't be seen this far north, m'lady." He said, cerulean-hued eyes warm before they turned wicked with humor. "I presume their hindquarters would freeze before they lasted a day in this climate."

"He is right." Imrathon murmured his agreement, brushing his blonde hair away from his fair face.

"Even so, we must be careful. The spawn of Morgoth are always ever finding a way to advance their techniques in warfare. Who knows what may be situated within these foreign lands." I frowned as I looked into the distance where the clouds floated innocently on the horizon. "Let us hurry. The light on this land is diminishing and we must cover as much land as possible before we stop for the night."


End file.
